


We're Something

by MercedesLP



Series: That's My Fiancé/We're Something [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Children, Dad Jaden, Drabble Collection, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, FianceShipping, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Married Life, Mom Alexis, PrettyPurr, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sequel, babys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 37,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercedesLP/pseuds/MercedesLP
Summary: This is a Sequel to "That's My Fiancé".A fluffy Drabble series of the lives featuring the two newly weds.Just like "That's My Fiancé" this Fanfiction is not written by me, but by PrettyPurr on Fanfiction.net.Original: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12618606/1/We-re-Something
Relationships: Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: That's My Fiancé/We're Something [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119464
Kudos: 2





	1. Something Sweet

As he was dreaming about dueling, Jaden was suddenly awakened when he heard pitter patter from downstairs. The young man immediately jumped out of his bed, now realizing that his wife was not sleeping next to him. He slowly headed downstairs in nothing but red boxers, to follow the sound of footsteps.

He used caution as he headed to the kitchen, incase there was a thief in the house, he could surprise him in an instant.

The brown haired man peaked from the door and saw not a thief, but Alexis' shadowy figure in the kitchen. She looked like she was rummaging through something, which sparked Jaden's curiosity.

He turned on the kitchen lights which made Alexis jump slightly as her eyes widened like saucers.

"Alexis...?" Jaden questioned.

The blonde nervously turned around, with a small lollipop in her mouth and a large jar of candy on the counter.

He arched an eyebrow and gave a playful smirk. "So that's why I heard noise... and I thought someone broke into our house." He commented. Jaden didn't expect of Alexis of all people to be up this late eating candy. She usually liked to watch her figure and not eat so late, especially junk food.

Alexis pulled the lollipop out of her mouth before speaking. "Ah, Jaden. I'm so sorry I woke you up!" She apologized. "I... was having some midnight cravings."

Jaden gave a light chuckle and approached her. "I didn't know you had such a big sweet tooth." He replied. "Is this the candy from Jesse's party?"

The blonde nodded and held her personal stash of candy. "Since I woke you up, take a piece of candy as an apology offering." She suggested before putting her lollipop back into her mouth. The jar was filled with lollipops, butterscotch candies, and mini chocolate bars. However as much as Jaden loved food, he wasn't actually craving those kinds of sweets...

"Actually, Lex..." He whispered as he pulled the lollipop from her mouth carefully. Much to the blonde's surprised, Jaden immediately captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Alexis couldn't help but to give in as their tongues danced and intertwined, leading a soft moan to escape Alexis during the kiss.

'Mmmm... cherry...' Jaden said mentally.

Jaden soon pulled away, giving them both time to catch a breather as they faced into each other's eyes.

"Why have candy... when I can taste the sweetest treat everyday?" He whispered sincerely.

Alexis smiled warmly as her heart fluttered from the compliment, even after marriage, he knew how to make her smile somehow. "Thank you, Jaden..."

"You're welcome." replied Jaden. "So... speaking of sweets... are you ready to come back to bed?" He asked with a little seduction in his tone.

Alexis gave a playful smirk. "Hmmm... sorry, but I have other plans." She replied, taking her lollipop back from Jaden before putting it back in her mouth.

Jaden sulked at the response. Feeling defeated, he took a mini chocolate bar and grumbled, mumbling as he headed back to bed.

"Damn... the candy's getting luckier than me tonight..." He complained.


	2. Something Protective

"Uh... so tell me why we're here again?" asked a bored Jaden, who was walking through the mall along with his wife.

"Because we need more house decorations." Alexis replied. "Besides, both of us are on our day off so I thought today would be perfect."

Jaden sighed lightly, he never really was a fan of shopping. It took Alexis a while to usually decide on what she wanted, in contrast to Jaden, who would pick something then leave. Not to mention the majority of what Alexis did was window shopping.

"Eh? How long are we going to be here?" Jaden whined.

"Jaden, I'm sure it won't kill you to spend time with your wife." She replied in exasperation. "Who knows when we'll leave, but I'm determined to find some good frames and vases for the house, and maybe some fine china too."

A sweat drop slid down Jaden's cheek. 'Well... at least she's determined...' He said mentally.

However the sudden aroma coming from the food court grabbed Jaden's attention, leaving him drooling. Alexis glanced at her husband, arching an eyebrow.

"Jaden? What are you looking at?" She questioned.

"Fried shrimp..." A dazed Jaden said as he stared at the seafood stand.

Alexis turned and saw the cooks putting a tray of freshly fried shrimp on display. "Jaden, you just ate lunch like an hour ago." She reminded.

"Yeah but... that looks so good..." Jaden protested as he mindlessly headed towards to the shrimp, leaving his wife alone.

Alexis shook her head at how so easily he was distracted. "Guess I'll have to shop by myself or nothing will get done, maybe I can buy a bucket to catch his drool."

The blonde started to walk away but soon nearly bumped into a tall man that was coming from another way.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, please excuse me." Alexis said politely.

The man smirked. "Don't worry about it, besides... I don't get mad at hotties like you." He said.

The blonde woman arched an eyebrow "I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, what do ya say I take you to a party later on? Come on, it'll be fun!" He offered.

Alexis stood back a little. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested, besides even if I wasn't married I still wouldn't go."

The man felt himself getting mad and even more persistent. He was quite good looking and wasn't used to girls rejecting him. However in the man's eyes, he believed she was playing hard to get.

"Oh come on, babe. He doesn't have to know!" He said slyly before grabbing her wrist with his rather large hand. "Besides... I can show you a better time than your husband... believe it."

Alexis tried to pull from the stronger man's grip, but it was no use. She wanted to slap his face immediately. 'That bastard needs to learn that not every woman is gonna drop to his knees!' She thought as she continued to struggle, making the man only smirk wider at her persistence.

Meanwhile Jaden continued looking at the fried shrimp. "Mmm... come on, Lex. Could we take one little shrimp break? ...Lex?"

Jaden turned around and his wife was not by his side, his eyes widened as confusion struck him. Where could she be? She was just with him, right?

Suddenly Jaden heard a man chuckling, which grabbed his attention and the woman who was being grabbed by him was... Alexis, who didn't look happy in the slightest.

Jaden's mood slowly turned into anger. 'What the hell is he doing with MY Alexis?!' An angered Jaden thought. 'Wait... I just said MY Alexis... where did that come from?!'

However Jaden immediately ignored those thoughts and ran towards the man and Alexis.

As Alexis kept trying to escape, the man shook his head. "The more you resist me, the more I want you, bab-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my wife?!" Said a low, intimidating voice. The man turned his head around and saw Jaden with Yubel colored eyes, a scowl on his face and a purple aura around his body.

'Jaden...' Alexis thought, she rarely saw Jaden so angry, but when he was...

The man's eyes widened as he immediately released Alexis' arm. Suddenly out of the blue, Jaden punched the man square in the face with strength coming from Yubel and his own rage. The man's nose started to bleed, much to his embarrassment, making him run and cry like a baby.

Jaden's Yubel eye color disappeared, returning back to his brown eyes. He looked at his wife, who was undoubtedly surprised.

He looked at her with concern. "Alexis... are you ok-" Alexis immediately hugged Jaden, squeezing him tightly as she clinged to his chest.

"Thank you for saving me!" Alexis praised, looking up at his face.

Jaden rubbed the back of his head. "Hey... really, I don't know what got over me." He said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Alexis questioned.

Jaden's face turned serious. "When I saw that guy grab you like that... I just wanted to get him away from you." He admitted. "I couldn't stand it..."

"Jaden..." she whispered.

Jaden pulled her into a gentle, yet possessive hug. 'You're my woman... no one else's, and if anyone has a problem, they'll have to go through me.' A possessive voice said in his head.

He kissed her forehead before releasing her. "Now... let's go find some house decorations." He said warmly as he held her hand.

Alexis smiled before the couple kissed, leaving the food court and for the rest of the day to enjoy each other's company.


	3. Something Passionate

One night, Jaden decided to take a shower while Alexis was in the kitchen. It's been months since the wedding and things have been running by normally. No threats out to destroy the world... just peaceful and humble beginnings for the newlyweds.

Alexis was fixing some hot chocolate as she hummed a quiet tune. She hoped watching a movie while drinking cocoa would relax the both of them and enjoy a romantic night.

"Jaden, I made some hot cocoa! Hurry before it gets cold!" Alexis warned. "Jaden?"

Suddenly Jaden came down to the kitchen in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "You say something, Lex?" He asked.

The blonde turned around to face her husband. "Yeah I said your cocoa is-... Ohh..."

There was Jaden and his fit, toned body in nothing but a towel... Alexis couldn't help but stare. Her eyes traced his entire body... while the two have been intimate, Alexis was still getting used to seeing a nearly nude Jaden.

'He's really matured since Duel Academy...' Alexis marveled in thought at every part of him. 'I still can't believe he's so fit...'

"Uhhh... Lex?" Jaden interrupted.

Alexis was driven out of her thoughts and back to reality. "Oh uh... would you like some cocoa?"

"Well sure but... are you okay?" He asked as he approached her. He carefully placed a hand on her forehead, making her blush deeply as her eyes met his chest.

"J-Jaden..."

"Hmm... your temperature is normal..." He said.

"Jaden I'm fine." She giggled at his concern, it was rather sweet and pretty cute. "Why don't you take your cocoa and meet me at the couch, I already picked out a movie." Alexis suggested. "Oh and... you don't have to put on pjs... if you don't want to."

"Sweet!" Jaden praised before taking his red mug and headed into the living room, but before he did... he turned around to get a look at his wife from behind.

'Wow... I can see why the guys at Duel Academy would go crazy for her...' He wondered while blushing. 'Smart... caring... and it's also pretty sweet how she wears her hair down a lot...'

Jaden sat on the couch, followed by Alexis who sat next to him. After pressing play, the couple began to watch the movie while Jaden had his arm around her shoulders, making Alexis blush even deeper.

'He smells really good...' She thought.

Jaden looked at his wife, who seemed focused on him rather than the movie. He couldn't help but notice how her eyes sparkled in the dark... how sweet her perfume smelt, her beautiful curves... and how her pink plush lips were slightly parted, making her even more sexy in his eyes.

"Jaden..."

And with that, his self control snapped...

His lips crashed into her as his instincts and desire for her took over. Alexis, wanting him as equally as he wanted her, returned the kiss ignoring the movie and cocoa. Jaden began to remove her clothes, leading a moan from her lips to escape before Jaden removed his towel...

After a while, the couple panted tiredly on the floor. Alexis rested her head on his chest while Jaden ran his fingers down her hair as they both laid there satisfied.

"H-how did we get on the floor?" Alexis questioned.

Jaden chuckled. "I'm just as surprised as you are, Lex." he replied.

Alexis gave him a playful smirk, she didn't remember falling off the couch nor did she care. Being with him was all she cared for. Screw those cheesy romance novels... this was what she really wanted.


	4. Something Memorable

Nothing but rain clouds filled the skies covering Domino City, as people were trying to find shelter during the excessive rain shower.

A bored Alexis stared out of the window looking in disappointment. "And I thought we were going to the park today..." She sighed as she sat on the couch.

Suddenly she heard a yawn which belonged to her husband, who just awoken from his nap. Jaden stretched his arms and smiled brightly, despite the weather.

"Hey, Lex. Whatcha thinkin about?" He asked, skidding his way onto the couch with her.

"Oh nothing... I was really looking forward to going to the park." She admitted.

Jaden looked at the rain clouds, he did remember yesterday that Alexis wanted to go to the park since she hasn't been in a while. The weathermen predicted a sunny day, but they were sure wrong about it. He looked at his disappointed wife, until he got an idea that he think she'll enjoy.

"Hold on, Lex. I got an idea!" He announced. Jaden stood up and started to run upstairs, much to the blonde's confusion. What would he be going to retrieve, was what she wondered.

A minute later, Jaden returned holding a large, brown scrapbook before sitting down next to her.

"Jaden... is that the scrapbook I made?" She asked.

He let out a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. "It was buried deep in the closet." He replied before opening it. "I thought you may enjoy a little flashback."

Alexis beamed in delight and started to look through the pictures of the scrapbook, containing memories such as Duel Academy, their dates, and the wedding especially.

She came across a picture someone took of them when they were a tag team, a tear ran down her cheek... and to think, she was going to confess to him that night.

"I'm guessing you remember that moment." Jaden mentioned as he wiped her tear for her.

Alexis nodded. "You returned to your old self..."

"All thanks to you." He finished, kissing her cheek.

The couple continued to look through the book, ignoring the rain outside. While this wasn't Jaden's idea of fun, watching Alexis laugh and smile did enough. That's all he really wanted in the end.

Suddenly they paused at one picture of them at the lake. It showed both Jaden and Alexis soaking wet with smiles on their faces.

Alexis then burst into giggles at the picture, remembering that day that was taken. A day that had to be one of the funniest.

"What? What's so funny, Lex?" Jaden asked.

Alexis smirked playfully. "I remember you lost your trunks that day." She reminded, much to Jaden's embarrassment. "And I saw your cute butt."

Jaden blushed a shade of red that was deeper than his shirt. "I-uh... let's talk about something else!" He suggested. "Besides... it was the same day you lost your top." He added with a sly smile.

"...Let's talk about something else." Alexis agreed, making Jaden smirk, having the upper hand.


	5. Someone First

It was a starry night in Domino, as a tired Alexis laid next to her duel loving, sleeping husband. Jaden was already passed out, but Alexis couldn't complain, after all it was after their 'nightly dueling session'.

She couldn't help but be impressed every time, she could see Jaden's skills were not only subpar in dueling. However it got her thinking, Jaden was good... maybe too good, even on their wedding night, she felt he exceeded virgin standards. Alexis couldn't help but wonder... was Jaden with other women before her? He did disappear for a long time before they started dating, giving him plenty of time to have a few hookups here and there. Were the women better in bed? More beautiful? The blonde started to feel a rush of insecurity, this was eating her up alive. She figured she might as well get Jaden to confirm it while it was fresh in her mind.

Alexis shook her husband's shoulder slightly. "Jaden...? Jaden!" She called.

The brown haired man grumbled slightly, slowly trying to open his eyes. "Hm? What's wrong, Lex?" He asked, after giving a loud yawn.

"Jaden... I have something to ask you." Alexis replied.

"Well... it can't wait until tomorrow?" He asked.

"No!"

Jaden gave a slight smile. "Alright, what's up?"

Alexis took a deep breath, composing all of her thoughts. "Well... I just wanted to say that you're very great at what you do..." She started, making Jaden arch an eyebrow. "and before you ask, I'm talking about in bed."

Jaden blushes slightly. "Oh... well thanks, but didn't you have a question?" He asked.

"Oh, right! Well... I wanted to ask howmanywomenhaveyoubeenwith?" She asked.

"...what?"

Alexis took a deep breath. "Sorry, I asked... how many women have you been with?"

Jaden rubbed his eyes. "Wait... let me see if I'm getting this right... you asked... how many women have I been with?" He asked, trying to process this. Alexis nodded in response.

Jaden blinked. "Uhh... only you? I was a virgin when we did it on our wedding night." He answered truthfully, however Alexis didn't believe him.

She crossed her arms. "Yeah right..."

"It's true, Lex!" He defended. "I've never even done anything like that with another woman. Besides, what made you ask this out of the blue?"

"Well... like I said before-"

"Stop."

"Jade-"

"So you believe because you thought my skills were sweet, that means I've done it with other women right?" He asked.

Alexis only nodded. "Well... you've been on world travels... I'm sure you've met many beautiful women- oh!"

Jaden had pulled her into his arms, whispering. "Silly girl... no woman is as beautiful as you." He whispered.

Alexis blushed. "J-Jaden..."

Jaden pulled away, looking at her dead in the eye. "Listen... there is a secret I've been keeping, but it's not what you think it is!"

"Go on..."

Jaden blushes lightly. "The reason I had... some knowledge about... you know... was because of your brother." He answered.

"Wait... I don't understand. What does Atticus have to do with it?" Alexis questioned.

"Well... I asked for advice on it, and he gave me a few pointers on how to make the woman feel... good..." He continued. "Being that he was way more experienced and... well... I figured he must know a lot about it."

Alexis nodded, feeling surprised yet relieved that she was the only woman he's ever been with. "So... you went to my brother... to get tips..."

Jaden nodded sheepishly. "Because I didn't want to disappoint you when the time came... so... yeah."

Alexis felt herself smile as a tear ran down her cheek. "Jaden..."

"You're the one I wanted to be with, the one I love, the one I want to spend my life with forever." Jaden explained. "And even if I were to hook up with someone in the past, they wouldn't matter to me because I have you... You're my first love... my only love, you made me realize a dueling fool like me can find love and I hope you know this... now goodnight." He finished before returning to sleep.

Alexis immediately hugged Jaden, waking him up again. "I'm so sorry, Jaden..."

Jaden smiled and started to rub her hair through his fingers. "I love you too..."


	6. Something By Love

"So... tell me how you think it is."

Alexis stood as she waited to watch Jaden tried some of the fried rice she prepared for dinner. She felt less confident in the dish she prepared, being that she never made a decent bowl of fried rice in her life.

"Thanks, Lex!" he praised, grabbing his chopsticks.

Jaden, being himself, immediately engorged himself in the fried rice, however he paused for a second. The taste was... off... the rice was actually charred and smelt funny. At least it was an improvement, last time Alexis made fried rice, the rice was indeed undercooked.

He smiled politely, happy that his wife would take the trouble to prepare something for him, despite the taste.

However Alexis could easily see he was trying to be polite, after years of knowing him, she could read most of his facial expressions. This time he looked nervous while trying to look happy.

"...You hate it don't you." Alexis guessed.

Jaden swallowed the rice. "Well... uh... I mean... it's a bit burnt..." he admitted. "B-But I'll still eat it of course!"

"No, it's okay..." The blonde sighed. "No matter what, I can't make a good bowl of fried rice!" she said, clearly frustrated.

Jaden stood up and hugged his wife. "Now now, Lex... you tried your best and that's all that mattered." he reassured. "Besides, I think you improved since the last time."

Alexis gave a slight pout. Despite this, she was actually a decent cook, both her mother and brother taught her a few tips, mostly because to 'please a man'. Like the saying said: 'a way to a man's heart is through his stomach' and Jaden was a huge eater.

Speaking of her family, Alexis figured out a good idea, however she'd have to turn to someone for help...

The next day, Alexis was at Atticus' pad, sitting on the couch next to her brother trying to explain her situation.

"So Atticus... I need your help." said Alexis. "I need your help on making fried rice."

Atticus arched an eyebrow. "Fried rice huh? I never really see you eat fried rice... unleeeeeesss it must be for Jaden!" he teased, wiggling his eyebrows. "You're cooking for him, aren't you?"

"S-Shut up!" Alexis protested, causing Atticus to laugh.

"Oh, sis. I'm just playing!" Atticus said with a charming smile after laughter. "Sure, I'll help you, I even have the ingredients in the kitchen."

Alexis smiled. "You're a life-saver, brother..."

The two siblings headed into the kitchen. "So, you want to learn how to make chicken, beef, or shrimp fried rice?" Atticus asked.

"Well... how about I start off with some plain fried rice." Alexis replied.

"Fair enough."

The two siblings started to cook with Atticus' instruction. Chopping vegetables, rinsing the rice, heating the oil. Alexis not only learned from Atticus' a more laid back and fun approach, but she also seemed to have a good time learning. The elder brother taught her how to relax while being focused as well and how to be more creative in the kitchen. They ended up making a whole, large pan of fried rice before having two bowls of it.

"So, what do you think of our masterpiece?" Atticus asked, as Alexis started to try the rice.

"...It's amazing!" Alexis praised. "Wow... it tastes even better than a restaurant."

Atticus beamed in delight as he handed her the recipe. "Well I'm glad and I'm sure Jaden will love it too!" he said.

"Huh?"

The older brother gave a dramatic point to the ceiling. "You, lil sis, will be making Jaden some rice later on!" he presented. "I mean, this fried rice is pretty delicious if I do say so myself!"

Alexis gave a small smile. "Well... alright." she said, before her smile turned into a look of concern, which grabbed Atticus' attention.

"You okay, Lexy?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know... I feel like I should've learned how to cook fried rice a long time ago, I guess I feel pretty pathetic." she admitted.

Atticus shook his head. "You're not pathetic, Lex. Everyone needs help on some things, whether it's something like cooking for example." he explained. "You are far from pathetic you know."

Alexis gave a small smile and hugged her brother. While he got on her nerves, she couldn't ask for a better brother. After the two released, Atticus stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the kitchen of course, you gotta take a container to hold that rice." Atticus reminded. "Besides I need to clean up..." he playfully smirked. "because I have a date soon."

"...Another date?" she deadpanned. "Seriously brother..."

Atticus winked. "Can't help it, Alexis. The bachelor life just doesn't wanna leave me!" He replied, causing Alexis to roll her eyes yet smile.

"Same old Atticus..."

Later on held the final moment for Alexis as she watched patiently as Jaden tried the new rice. The blonde prayed mentally for the best results.

After thanking her, Jaden slowly tried the rice, preparing for the taste, however to his surprise... he actually enjoyed it.

"Lex... this is amazing!" He praised.

Alexis' worried look turned into a smile. "R-Really..?"

Jaden nodded. "The rice, the flavor... everything is perfect! I really mean it, Lex. I love it!" He admitted.

Alexis beamed in delight. "Yes!" She cheered.

Jaden immediately started to stuff his face with the rice, making Alexis smile warmly. Her husband eating the new and improved fried rice made her feel happy.

"You really like it don't you." Alexis commented, sitting across from him.

Jaden nodded while his mouth was full. "It's the best!"

Alexis gave a playful smirk. "Well don't forget to savor it, it'll last longer." She reminded. "Speaking of which... did I throw out the rice from last night?"

Jaden paused, with a sweat drop gliding down his cheek, making Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"...what did you do?" Alexis asked.

Jaden laughed nervously, running the back of his head. "Well... I may or may not have eaten it all... for you... love ya." He answered.

Alexis paused, but then shook her head smiling.

"That's my Jaden..."


	7. Something Adorable

Jaden was in the living room, playing his video games. The brown haired man felt good about himself as he managed to almost beat his own high score.

"Jaden, we have a guest here!" Alexis called out as she walked into the room. Beside the blonde woman was a little girl, something that Jaden noticed after his wife grabbed his attention.

"Uncle Jaden!" The girl cheered. "My daddy tells me so much about you!"

The girl had fair skin, dark hair that was styled into two large puffs that resembled koala ears, a small nose and large, blue eyes.

"...Sooo Lex, who's the kid?" He asked, completely dense.

Alexis gave a small tired sigh. "Jaden, This is Des Huffington, remember when we both promised Chumley that we'd watch his daughter?"

"...we did?"

The blonde facepalmed. "It was your idea in the first place." She reminded. "Since Chumley's in a meeting here in Domino representing Industrial Illusions, we have to be her entertainment for the day."

Jaden blinked. "Well... alright." He replied, giving a smile at the little girl. "So Des, how old are you?"

The little girl shyly held up four fingers.

"Ah, four I see. You're growing up!" Said the brown haired man, making the girl smile. "So uh... what do you wanna do?" He asked, not sure of what she, or kids today in general, found fun these days.

Des pretended to think hard, as she got into a cute thinking pose. "Hmmmmmm I want... gwilled cheese!"

Jaden chuckled. "Wow you really are Chumley's kid aren't you?"

The little young nodded. "Mhm! mhm! I love cheese! Someday, I'm gonna eat more than daddy!"

"I think we have the ingredients." Said a giggling Alexis. "I'll go check in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Aunty Alexis!" Cheered Des.

The three soon sat at the table after Alexis prepared the grilled cheese. The blonde woman smiled, watching the adorable young girl bite into the stringy cheese. It could only make her giggle, she was a cute girl after all.

Jaden soon finished his sandwich. "Pretty good, Lex." He praised before turning his attention to Des.

"So... what should we do? I don't want her to be bored..." Alexis questioned.

"Well... why don't we let her play some of my video games?" Jaden suggested.

"...I've seen your games, Jay, and I don't think it's appropriate for a girl her age!" She expressed.

"Did someone say games?" Des called out, after being done with her sandwich. "Can we go to the arcade? I've never been to the one here!"

An idea sparked into the couple's heads. They figured they should just spend the day at Domino City Arcade.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Jaden asked with his trademark smile.

Alexis playfully smirked "Hmmm... I'm getting an image..."

Jaden then drove his wife and Des to the Domino City Arcade. While in the car, both Jaden and Des sang songs in the car while Alexis relaxed in the passenger's seat. A smile was brought to her face, seeing Jaden's interaction with the girl, it was actually pretty cute.

The three entered the arcade with Des holding both of their hands, it amazed Alexis at how trusting Des was towards them. Jaden then purchased the tokens before turning his attention to the girls.

"So Des, what do you wanna play first?" Jaden asked.

The little girl looked around before finally seeing the perfect game. "That one!" she answered, pointing to a Dance Revolution game. "Uncle Jaden, I bet I can beat you!" she challenged.

Alexis giggled while Jaden blushed lightly, scratching the tip of his nose. "Well... sure, Des. You're on!" he replied.

Des and Jaden then ran over to the game with Alexis behind as she held the small bucket of tokens for them. For a kid, Des was actually pretty good at arcade games, probably due to Chumley taking her to arcades in his free time. She was even very competitive, just like Jaden, making their interactions fun and spirited. While Alexis didn't really play video games, she actually did have a good time spending time with the two. However even she did participate in the easier games due to Jaden and Des talking her into it. The amount of tickets they won was also astonishing, making Des excited to go to the prize booth.

"Alright Des, you got 400 tickets, what would you like to do with them?" Alexis asked.

The little girl immediately picked the large stuffed Kuriboh plushie. As soon as she got it, Des squeezed it into a hug, making her beam in delight. Jaden and Alexis smiled at the girl before at each other, both feeling happy that they brought her here.

After the arcade, Jaden carried Des on his shoulders and the three grabbed ice cream cones. When Des accidentally dropped her's, she started to cry, causing Jaden to instead give her his ice cream. Alexis asked if he was sure, in which he surely was. Soon Des's tears turned into joy and laughter as the three headed home.

"Well that was fun." Alexis commented, entering the home. "Chumley should be here pretty soon to pick her up."

"Heh... I almost don't want her to leave." said the brown haired man. Jaden held a sleeping Des on his shoulders, who was tuckered out from playing all of those games. He placed her on the couch while Des snuggled with her Kuriboh plushie and the couple smiled as she slept peacefully. While kids were work, they were quite adorable... it even got Alexis suddenly thinking about having little ones of their own...

"So... you seemed like you had fun." Alexis commented, trying to start a conversation.

Jaden wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah... today was pretty sweet!" he replied before looking at his wife. He noticed she looked like she was in thought as she looked at Des sleeping.

"Whatcha thinkin about, Lexy?" he whispered.

Alexis blushed slightly. "Well... Jaden... may I ask you something?" she asked. Jaden nodded, giving her his attention.

"Well... we've been married for some time now... and I'd really would like a baby someday... and-"

...THUMP

Jaden fainted onto the ground, making Alexis shake her head. "Too soon...?" she asked playfully, not getting a response.

Soon the bell rang, Alexis answered the door, seeing Chumley waiting to pick up his daughter. "Oh Chumley, come in, come in!"

Chumley chuckled lightly. "Sorry, I'm late, the boss had me stay a while longer... then I had to grab a grilled cheese from this licious place downtown." he apologized. "Anyways, I hope she wasn't any trouble."

Alexis shook her head. "She was an angel." she replied. "We went to the arcade while you were out."

"Well she does love games." said Chumley, seeing his adorable sleeping daughter. He picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. "Listen, I really wanna thank you and Jaden once again for watching her."

Alexis beamed in delight. "It was no problem, she's always welcome here." she said. "Me and Jaden loved having her around."

"By the way..." Chumley started, looking around. "Where is Jaden?" he asked.

Alexis pointed to the ground with a deadpanned expression on her face, pointing to Jaden, who was still on the ground due to his wife's question.

"Babies... already wants babies..." Jaden muttered, before slowly falling asleep on the ground.

...and Alexis knew, that this conversation wasn't over.


	8. Something Low

"Almost... got it!"

Alexis slowly stood on her tippy toes, attempting to reach a book on a higher up shelf. The blonde continued to struggle for at least about a minute, hoping to reach the book without any help.

Suddenly Jaden, who was eating a large bag of potato chips walked into the study, seeing his wife struggle.

"Alexis...?" Jaden called out.

Alexis turned around, giving a small, embarrassed smile while blushing. "Oh hey, Jay." She greeted.

The brown haired man arched an eyebrow. "...You okay? You look like you need help."

"I'm fine." She reassured, trying to reach the green book on the shelf. Jaden slowly approached his wife, giving a sly, smile. He leaned into her ear when she stopped trying.

"...Are you sure?" He whispered, rather in a husky tone that made her practically weak, she instead shook her head before Jaden reached for the book for her with ease.

"This the book?" He asked

Alexis nodded and was handed over the book. "Thanks, Jay..." She replied, while gazing at his collarbone.

'He's really gotten tall... or I'm just shrinking...' She wondered.

"No problem... soo... are you okay?" He asked, noticing her stare.

Alexis snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her husband's brown eyes. "I was just thinking... when did you become taller than me?"

Jaden rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "I guess I have grown a bit..." He said nervously.

"A bit?! You used to be shorter than I was when we first met!" Alexis reminded. Jaden did remember he was a couple of inches shorter than her, while not as short as Syrus, he was on the shorter side for a male.

"Well... on our third year, I did kinda grow a bit..." He answered.

When the third year came, after fusing with Yubel... he grew a few inches. Jaden was then at Alexis' height. Perhaps it was a sign of maturity on his behalf.

Alexis nodded. "Mm, yes I remember..." She said.

"Well... after I left Duel Academy, I guess I've grown a bit, heh I think I was taller than Chazz at that point." He continued. "I didn't think I'd get any taller... then again, my dad is a pretty tall guy. How tall do you think I am now?"

"Uh... my guess is about 178 cm, but maybe we can find out for sure someday." Alexis answered.

Jaden smirked, being taller than his wife felt kinda... nice, now that he thought about it. "Doesn't matter, because guess who's taller than you?" He teased, putting a hand slightly over the top of her head. "Didn't think I'd get this far huh?"

Alexis crossed her arms and glared at Jaden, until she had an idea. A sly smile appeared on her face as she grabbed Jaden by the collar, pulled him down to her level and brought him into a steamy kiss. Caught off guard, Jaden then gave into the kiss while still being grabbed by the collar.

Alexis soon broke the kiss slowly, still holding onto him. While Jaden still recovered from the kiss, Alexis slowly leaned into his ear.

"...and now you're back to my height." She whispered triumphantly.


	9. Someone's Type

"So what should we do until Alexis is done grading papers?" Syrus, a young blue haired man asked.

Jaden shrugged. "We could duel." He suggested.

"But we just dueled three times already! And you kept winning!"

Syrus then glanced over to a picture on Jaden's wall in the living room, a portrait of Jaden and the gang at Duel Academy. To think it's been years since they all were classmates all together... on these crazy adventures. While they were still a bit separate, they still kept in touch, some were closer than others.

"Time sure flies by..." Syrus commented.

Jaden laid back on the couch, feeling relaxed. "Definitely... feels like yesterday since i started Duel Academy." Jaden replied.

"Yeah... and who would've thought you would get married?" Syrus asked, remembering about how oblivious Jaden was to romance. "...Meanwhile I'm still stuck with no girlfriend."

Jaden chuckled. "Now don't give up yet, Sy. I'm sure you'll find a girl."

"Easy for you to say." Syrus deadpanned. "All I want is just a nice, easygoing, cute girl... who wouldn't mind dressing up as the Dark Magician Girl every once in awhile."

Jaden tried to held back laughter at the last part. "That's all huh?" He questioned jokingly.

"I mean, I don't think my standards are too high, right?!" Syrus panicked, much to Jaden's amusement. "...Anyways... do you have a type, Jaden?"

Jaden arched an eyebrow. "A type...?"

"You know... what kind of girls you like. For example: tall girls, short girls, girls with bright hair or dark, etc." Syrus questioned. "Does Alexis fit your type?"

Jaden blushed lightly, guessing that Syrus must've been that bored. Although he never really thought about 'having a type' before, even when he was dating Alexis.

Jaden sat up and looked at his friend. "Well... uh... if she duels that's pretty sweet."

"Besides dueling, Jay." Said the blue haired man, guessing the obvious.

"Uhh... well... I never really cared much about appearance... as long as they're healthy I guess." Jaden answered. "Besides, hair and eye color doesn't really matter all that much am I right?"

"Well I guess you have a point." said Syrus.

Then the brown haired man got serious. "Although... there's things about Alexis that I really love about her... like her long blonde hair to me is pretty cool... especially when she wears it down. There's also her eyes... it's a sweet hazel color, pretty rare too. She's also really soft yet tough... she's caring too, and she always has my back." Jaden explained truthfully. "I also like how hardworking she is... kinda inspires me to be a better person."

Syrus blinked in confusion at what Jaden said, it was actually something romantic and deep. "Whoa... well said, Jay."

Jaden looked at the blue haired man and laughed a bit. "Hehe... look at me, sounding all mushy." He said nervously. "But I guess now that I think about it... Alexis is my type!" He said with confidence.

However little did they know, that Alexis was peeping from the corner, crying tears of absolute joy...

"And you're my type too, Jay..."


	10. Something Risky

As the day slowly passed on by, Alexis was on the couch taking time to read her book while the house was quiet. She smiled and savored the memories after a year of marriage with her dearest Jaden.

"Aleeexiiiisss!" Called a voice, interrupting the blonde woman's thoughts.

Speaking of Jaden, he rushed into the room and found his wife on the couch. Alexis worriedly looked at him as he panted from running.

"Jaden, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" She asked.

Jaden then kneeled onto his knees before grabbing onto his wife's leg. Alexis' eyes widened, Jaden looked like he was... almost crying, this worried her.

"Jaden, what's gotten into you?!" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The brown haired man looked up at her. "Alexis... I can't hide it any longer..."

"Hide what...?" She said, perplexed.

"My secret... Alexis... you're not gonna like this but... there were strippers at the bachelor party." Jaden admitted.

"...Oh."

"Please, let me explain!" He interrupted, sitting next to her as he held her hand. "I didn't hire them, I swear! It all started like this..."

**Flashback**

"I hope you guys don't act too crazy." Alexis said over the phone. The blonde woman was in the bathroom, looking at her reflection while doing her makeup to get ready for her bachelorette party.

Jaden chuckled. "Don't worry, Lex. You can count on us."

"Okay... and by the way... NO STRIPPERS!" She ordered, loud enough for everyone to hear. "...love you."

"Agh... alright I promise!" Jaden replied, feeling his hearing leaving him. "Love you too, Lexy. See ya!"

After hanging up, Jaden looked over at Syrus and Hassleberry who were eating and drinking the party snacks and sake.

"Hey, save some for the rest of us, you two!" Jaden joked.

Syrus continued to munch. "Aw Jay, it's just me, Hassleberry, you and Chazz."

"Shorty's right, besides snacks are pretty cheap in these parts." Agreed Hassleberry. "By the way, where's Private Chazz?"

"Dunno." Said Jaden. "He's been in the bathroom for a good ten minutes I think."

Soon Chazz entered the room with a proud smirk on his face, while the rest of the guys wondered why he looked so... happy. They wondered what Chazz was doing in the bathroom.

"So... had a good dump?" Syrus asked.

"You know I'm gonna ignore that, shrimp, because I just scored some quality entertainment for Jaden's bachelor party!" Chazz explained, trying to sound like the greatest friend you could have.

"Entertainment huh? Well that's nice of you, Chazzy." Said Jaden. "So... what kind of entertainment?"

Soon the door rang, making a smirk appear on Chazz's face. "Oh, that must be them." He said, heading to the door. Chazz opened it, giving a somewhat polite smile. "Well come in, girls! The party's getting started!"

A few young women in skimpy outfits entered into the apartment cheering and screaming like wild animals. They danced their way inside, making Syrus drool and Hassleberry grin eagerly. Meanwhile Jaden was shocked... strippers were in his house, after Alexis' clear and loud instruction.

"What the-... Chazz!" Jaden yelled. "What's this?!" He asked as music started to play and the girls were dancing.

"The entertainment, duh!" Chazz replied.

"Chaaaaazz, Alexis told me not to hire any strippers!" Jaden exclaimed, clearly embarrassed.

"Well she told you, not me. I did this for you, so be grateful!" Chazz said. "My uncle's friend's brother owns a strip club here in Domino. He got us the party plan in little time, for cheap too!"

Jaden blushed and feared the worst, if only Alexis came in right this second...

One of the strippers came up to him and giggled. "Are you the lucky man, sweetie?" She asked in her flirty tone.

Jaden nervously scratched the tip of his nose. "Well..."

"Yes he is!" Chazz answered for him. "So you know what to do."

The stripper nodded and pulled the brown haired man onto a chair, giving him a lap dance much to Jaden's embarrassment.

The strippers were cheering as their co worker gave him a dance while Syrus, Hassleberry, and Chazz threw money at the woman. Jaden was feeling stiff as a board, wanting to get out of there, the guilt would probably consume him alive... even if it wasn't him who hired strippers.

'Dammit Chazz... guess I'll have to... kill him before Alexis kills me!' Jaden complained in his mind, waiting for the night to be over and done with.

**end of flashback**

After explaining what happened, Alexis was silent. Jaden couldn't tell whether or not she was hiding her anger... was she even disappointed? Probably so. He only gulped, hoping he wouldn't regret these next few words.

"Alexis... you're not mad... are you?"

"Jaden..." Alexis whispered, turning away from him.

Jaden's guilt increased, definitely regretting the bachelor party. The man felt like absolute trash right about now. He loved his wife to death and would never do anything to upset her intentionally, but now... he only worried about the worst.

"Alexis... I'm so sor-"

"I had strippers too, okay?!" the blonde interrupted.

"What...? You had strippers at your party too?"

Alexis gulped, facing him. "I didn't hire them of course... Mindy set everything up. If I had known she'd hired strippers, I would've stopped her!" she said truthfully. "It... all started like this..."

**Flashback**

"Wow Alexis, I'm so jealous at how amazing your figure looks!" Jasmine praised as she sat at the table in a restaurant in Domino, along with Mindy and Alexis. "36-23-36!"

"Shh, keep it down, Jas!" Alexis hushed, hoping nobody else heard that. The blonde was dressed in a knee length black dress with matching heels. She wore faint pink lipstick and a slight rouge colored blush, having a natural appearance.

"I'm just saying, Jaden's lucky to be marrying you." said the redhead.

Alexis shook her head. "I'm the lucky one." she corrected her friend.

Mindy giggled. "Well Jaden has grown up to be a cutie pie stud." she reminded.

"...That's not what I meant, Mindy." Alexis deadpanned. "He's unlike any guy I know... it's just that special quality in him." She explained.

"Still." Mindy started. "Getting married... to one guy... for the rest of your life... same routine."

"Well when you find the right person, the other men don't matter." Alexis replied, not being a girl to fawn over every handsome guy she saw in the first place, unlike her two best friends.

"Truuuuuue but still..." Mindy partially agreed as she was checking out some handsome waiters.

Alexis then realized something was missing. "...Where are the menus?" she asked.

Mindy and Jasmine looked at each other, giggling like idiots which made Alexis arch an eyebrow. Soon a few men dressed as police officers approached the girls with glares upon their faces.

"Wonder why they're here..." Alexis wondered before Mindy and Jasmine playfully shrugged.

"Ms. Rhodes?" an officer called out.

Alexis stood up. "Yes, I'm her." she replied. "Is there a problem, officer?"

"You're under arrest." the cop sternly informed.

'I knew I shouldn't have parked there...' the blonde regretted in her mind. "Arrested?! For what?!" she asked.

The cop smirked playfully, making Mindy and Jasmine squeal in excitement. "For being a very bad girl..." the cop whispered in a seductive tone.

Much to Alexis' surprise and horror, the 'cops' ripped their own clothes off, leaving them in only speedos and shoes. Alexis' eyes widened like saucers while Mindy and Jasmine squealed and cheered as music played while the nearly nude men danced. These weren't cops, they were strippers hired by Mindy to provide the entertainment.

"M-Mindy! Jasmine! What the hell is going on?" Alexis asked as one of the strippers handcuffed her to the chair. "Let me go!" she yelled.

"Oh Lexy, lighten up!" Mindy teased. "My old classmate's friend's cousin's girlfriend hooked us up with these fine hunks of men. All for you!"

"But I told Jaden not to hire any strippers at his party! Now I feel like a huge hypocrite." Alexis replied, thinking about how wrong she feels.

"Well you didn't hire them, I did!" Mindy said. "Besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him right?" she asked, watching one of the stripper's toned and defined abs.

Alexis blushed deeply in shame, feeling very uncomfortable, while the strippers performed thrusting movements while trying to show off their bodies.

'Oh Jaden... please come get me!' She panicked mentally, counting the seconds of when this night was going to end.

**end of flashback**

Jaden only cringed, just picturing his wife in such a position freaked him out mentally. However, he saw the guilt on her face and slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Hey, don't worry. You didn't know." Jaden whispered in the most comforting voice.

Alexis smiled and kissed his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder. "Well... let this be a lesson."

"Never let Chazz or Mindy plan our parties?" Jaden asked with a grin.

"Bingo." Confirmed Alexis, before the couple laughed.

"But ya know what'd made the night better?" Alexis asked.

"Hmm? What, Lex?"

The blonde slowly leaned into his ear and whispered. "Us in the bedroom... while me being your personal dancer for the night..."

Jaden's eyes widened at such a bold statement, nearly forgetting that his wife had a side to her that was reserved for him. His shocked expression then turned to an evil smirk, knowing exactly what he wanted...


	11. Someone's Scene

Every weekend, both Jaden and Alexis make time to spend a late night watching a movie together. This not only gave the couple time to cuddle up against each other, but to enjoy watching the same film together, whether it was good or terrible.

However Alexis had a... tendency to express her opinion during the movie, not that Jaden hated it, he actually found it pretty funny and cute. The blonde woman can go on about whatever she wanted about the movie. Although she only really does it when Jaden's the only one around. Sometimes not even she realizes her ramblings.

_For example, the two started to watch a comedy movie. Jaden mostly ate popcorn while Alexis looked rather bored._

"You know... it's like movies are all over the place with jokes these days." Alexis commented. "They used to be innocent... and subtle with humor when we were teenagers."

Jaden swallowed some popcorn. "Mm, you think so?"

"Oh I know so!" The blonde woman replied.

'...Wonder if I should've added more butter to the popcorn.' The brown haired man wondered, clearly less interested in the movie.

_She was also the same with romance movies..._

"How could she go back to him after he killed her brother?!" Alexis complained. "Sure the other guy isn't as rich and famous but he treated her with dignity! How stupid!"

'Wonder if I should've put more salt on the popcorn...' Jaden wondered.

_One of the most outspoken times however... was when they watched horror movies. Young teenagers completely dense in their decision making, it really made the blonde's blood boil sometimes._

"No! Don't go in there!" Alexis yelled at the screen, completely annoyed at how foolish those teenagers were.

"You realize they can't hear you, right Lex?" Jaden asked before eating some popcorn.

"I know. I know, but still..." Alexis started. "They shouldn't even have snuck out to that party in the first place! Especially at an abandoned mansion!" she ranted.

Jaden nodded and then finished his popcorn. The brown haired man ran out of the buttery, salty snack, immediately regretting eating it so quickly.

'Well... at least the popcorn was perfect this time!' Jaden thought. 'I might need to make another bowl...'

Jaden stood up. "Hey Lex, I'm gonna make some more popcorn." he explained.

"Yeah, yeah, hurry! Damn... that girl is going to get her head sliced if she doesn't get out of there!" Alexis exclaimed. Jaden only shrugged and headed into the kitchen, she seemed way more interested in the movie rather than the popcorn.

Jaden decided to make the stove top popcorn, since he ran out of the microwavable ones. He kept a close eye on the cooking snack, hoping he wouldn't burn it. Just as he was about to finish cooking the popcorn, he heard Alexis' loud, scream from the living room.

Jaden's eyes widened like saucers, being the protective husband that he was, he stopped what he was doing and ran into the living room immediately. "Alexis! Alexis, are you okay?!" he called out.

The brown haired man saw the blonde woman shivering on the couch with the blankets clutched close to her. Jaden figured she must've been frightened by one of the scenes, judging that a girl's head was chopped off in the movie. He could only chuckle at her reaction, making her pout displeasing.

"That's not funny..." she pouted.

Jaden sat down next to her, before wrapping his arms around her to pull his wife in a comforting hug. He started to stroke her hair with his fingertips while she rested on his chest.

"Jump scare?" he asked.

Alexis only nodded.

He smiled at her and kissed the top of her forehead. "You know it's not real, right?" he asked.

"I know that, silly!" Alexis defended the obvious. "But still..."

"I understand." said her husband, understanding her fear. "...Think you'll need a bodyguard tonight?" he asked.

"That would be very much appreciated." Alexis replied with a smile.

Jaden gave her a wink and continued to hold his wife in his arms, throughout the movie. While there were still scenes that frightened Alexis, she always had the reassurance that Jaden was right here with her, not allowing anything bad to happen to her. The couple continued to watch the movie before falling asleep on the couch, while Jaden held her in his arms...

Meanwhile, Jaden's popcorn continued to burn in the kitchen, without them even realizing it, but it certainly didn't matter to the loving couple...


	12. Something Seductive

"So you're telling me that you didn't eat my rice balls, Jaden?" Alexis asked, with both hands on her hips. "Am I hearing it correctly?"

The brown haired man nodded quite nervously, not saying a word. Jaden had always had quite the appetite, especially when it come to some of his favorite foods. However sometimes the man was prone to eating things without consideration, even when it wasn't his food. He would always try to lie about it despite being married to one of the smartest women from Duel Academy, if not the actual smartest.

The blonde arched an eyebrow, seeing a single grain of rice on his cheek. This gave her an idea, a playful one that the both may enjoy to get the truth out of him. She slowly approached him, swaying her hips.

"So... if you didn't eat it... who did?" she asked, approaching closer.

Jaden felt nervousness throughout his body as he started to backup a little, however he found himself stopping when he backed to the kitchen counter, leaving himself trapped.

Now Alexis finally trapped him, both bodies were inches away from touching, especially Alexis' quite supple chest nearly almost pressing on her husband. She gave a seductive smirk tracing a finger along his chest, making Jaden blush and chuckle nervously.

"M-Maybe it's just your imagination...?" he stuttered.

"Hmm..." Alexis hummed, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer. "If I'm just imagining things... then pinch me." she suggested.

"...Hehe..." Jaden gulped rather loudly, his palms were sweaty, his heart was pounding as his mischievous wife further pressed her chest into him.

"Now... I know I'm not crazy... I bought four rice balls for lunch." she started. "I go upstairs to find some papers... then when I come back downstairs, they're gone and I know I didn't eat them... and the only other person who lives here is you."

"I... I don't know what you're talking about!" Jaden squealed. The man subtly looked down and saw a bit of Alexis' cleavage through the shirt hole. This made his pants feel tighter as his wife didn't break from the hold.

Alexis playfully rolled her eyes, he wasn't even trying at this point. "Jaden... what's that on your cheek?" Alexis asked, swiftly wiping his cheek with a thumb. Jaden blushed ever deeper at his wife's soft touch.

"I... I..."

Alexis showed the grain of rice that was on her thumb. "Found this on the corner of your cheek. Care to explain?" The blonde asked.

Jaden rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Hehe... how did that get there?"

"That's what I'm wondering." Alexis replied. "Jaden, admit it, you ate my rice balls!"

"W-What are you trying to say, Lex?! Are you accusing me of stealing your tasty lunch!" He defended. "I-I didn't take them!"

"Then who else could've?" She asked, rather calmly. Jaden wasn't sure if he should feel scared or turned on. Her sweet perfume started to fill his nostrils as she started to play with the back of his hair with her slender, elegant fingers.

Jaden bit his bottom lip. "Do you not know what you're doing to me...?" He whispered, feeling as if he was ready to pop.

Alexis giggled softly. "I may have an idea..." She replied before moving in with an eager kiss. Jaden, as he couldn't help himself at this point, immediately returned the kiss, placing his arm around her waist while his other hand started to stroke her hair.

The couple slowly pulled away after a few minutes, catching their breath. "I did it..." Jaden whispered.

Alexis' smiled turned into a smirk. "Hmm...?"

"It was me..." He breathed, before returning to kiss her briefly. "I was hungry so I ate your rice balls and I'm sorry!..." He added.

Alexis pulled away from him and placed her hands on her hips. "Bingo."

"Huh?"

"Now Jay, you knew those were my rice balls and you ate them anyway!" She scolded.

Jaden nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe... but... Lex, I'm really sorry, it won't even happen again." He promised. "You have my word!"

Alexis crossed her arms with a sharp glare, but then smiled warmly. "I love you... besides, it's not a huge deal... but I still don't want you eating what doesn't belong to you!"

Jaden gave a smile. "I understand, Lex." He said. "And... I love you too."

The two shared a gentle kiss. However much to Alexis' surprise, Jaden wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Now... where were we?" He whispered, wiggling his eyebrows.

Alexis laughed and shook her head, pulling herself away. "Oh I don't think so!" She said before handing Jaden his car keys and wallet. "Rice balls first, then we'll talk!"

Jaden sighed and sulked to the front door, feeling defeated on his part.

"Guess I deserved that..." He thought.


	13. Something with Needles

"Jaden? Jaden are you on the phone?" Asked a soft, feminine voice from the phone.

The brown haired man yawned and stretched before answering the phone. "Yeah, mom. What's up?" He asked, feeling drowsy.

Serenity gave her everyday cheerful smile. Ever since Jaden married Alexis and gained a new daughter-in-law, the mother wanted to know nearly everything about their relationship.

"Oh I just wanted to check on you and Alexis." She replied sweetly.

Jaden gave a faint smile, being the momma's boy that he was, he thought it was nice of her to call. "We're doing fine, mom. Our marriage is as sweet as ever!"

"Oh good! I'm really happy to hear such good news!" The mother praised. "Speaking of which, when are you two going to give me grandchildren?"

Jaden immediately froze, completely hesitant on what to say. "Well I... I'm sure Alexis will pop out some little ones, mom." He replied nervously. "Hehe... someday..."

"Oh I can't wait! I'll make sure to definitely spoil them. How many do you plan to have? 1? 2? 3? 10?" She asked, much to Jaden's embarrassment.

"I... mom..."

Later on, both Jaden and Alexis were sitting at the table, peacefully having dinner. After drinking his soup, Jaden looked to his wife.

"So Alexis... you wanted a kid right?" He asked.

Alexis' eyes widened, nearly dropping her cup. "Well... yeah. Someday... as long as it's with you." She replied. "There are just so many things we'd need to plan out and sacrifice before having a baby."

"Like what?" The man asked.

"Well... I'd need to go on maternity leave." Alexis started.

"I'm sure your students will miss you." He commented with a smile. "You are the best teacher at Duel Academy."

"Oh Jay..." she whispered. The blonde returned the sweet smile, but then remembered to stay on the topic. "And we'd need to get check ups, to see if we're healthy."

"...Wait checkups?!"

"...Yes, Jay. Remember I had one on Monday? The doctor said I was healthy but I'd need to get off the birth control pills for a baby." She explained. "And when's the last time you had yours?"

"I..."

"...Jay?"

He bowed his head in shame. "...I haven't had one since Duel Academy..." He replied truthfully.

Alexis gasped. "Jaden! That's like seven years ago!" She pointed out. "You have to schedule an appointment."

Jaden sighed. "I just never really liked that place, Lex." He explained. "Besides, I'm already healthy!"

The blonde crossed her arms. "Jaden, I'm going to set up the appointment then. Not just for our future baby, but for you too. It's important to get checkups."

Jaden felt defeated at this point, Alexis had made her mind up. "Well alright, but on one condition. You have to come with."

"What? Why?"

"Because..." He started, turning his head away from her in shame. "...like I said, I hate that place." He replied quietly, embarrassed. Alexis sighed, feeling no choice but to agree on the condition.

After a few days later, Alexis decided to come with Jaden to the doctor's appointment. While sitting in the lobby, Jaden shivered nervously while Alexis sat there calmly. The other people stared at the man, but didn't really care all that much.

Suddenly a nurse opened the door. "Is Jaden here?" She asked.

The brown haired man stood up. "Guess that's me.." He muttered.

His wife stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be next to you to support you." She reassured.

Jaden gave a smile. "Thanks, Lex..."

The nurse made sure to take Jaden's weight, blood pressure, etc which wasn't so bad to him. Alexis watched, feeling proud of him that he was moving through the checkups so quickly.

After leaving the two alone in a room, the nurse went to call the doctor for the final portion of the test.

Jaden yawned a scratched a bit. "Huh... that wasn't bad at all."

"How do you feel?" Alexis asked.

"Great!" He exclaimed. "Are we not done?"

"Well... no. The doctor has to give you a shot." She explained.

Suddenly Jaden turned white as a ghost, the worst part of the checkup. The shot...

"S-S-S-Shot?!" He stuttered, backing against a wall.

A sweat drop fell from Alexis' forehead. "Jaden, yes. You need to get a shot!" She said. "Come on, it only lasts for a second, not even that!"

"Nobody's ever told me about a shot!" Jaden protested.

Suddenly the doctor came in with one of the kindest smiles one could ever have. "Hello Jaden, I just wanted to go over your results." He introduced.

Jaden gulped, trying to sit calmly. "G-Go on..."

The doctor sat on his chair, reading his files. "Well... you are a healthy individual. Your blood pressure is perfect, your heartbeat is fine."

Jaden chuckled nervously. "Hehe... so no shots right?"

The doctor shook his head. "Everyone needs a shot, it's to help your body." He explained before grabbing a needle.

Jaden's eyes widened while Alexis was ready to calm him down. "Jaden... don't worry it'll be over before you know it!"

"I don't care! This is the worst part about checkups!" Jaden protested.

Suddenly Yubel appeared behind him, crossing her arms. 'Fool! You look like a baby, in front of your own wife too! It's just a stupid shot!' She yelled in his mind.

'Still-'

'No not still, you faced more dangerous things before! This is to actually help you! Now be a man and take it like one, is that clear?!' Yubel scolded. 'I'm sure your wife would like to go home already!'

Jaden paused, recalling that he's been acting silly this whole time and probably embarrassed Alexis. He gulped nervously, before putting on a brave, intimidating face to hide any discomfort.

"Alright doc... I'm ready for my shot." Jaden sternly confirmed. Alexis then arched an eyebrow, wondering what got into him. The doctor nodded and approached the man. Jaden took off his blazer, leaving him in a sleeveless black undershirt.

The doctor held his arm, while Alexis gave a smile. 'He's actually going through with it... I'm so proud of him!' She cheered.

Jaden tried his best to look serious while the doctor raised his hand slightly.

"Alright, Jaden this will only sting for a second." The doctor warned. With a blink of an eye, the doctor successfully gave Jaden a shot on his wrist.

However, Jaden couldn't keep his poker face for long, as he then let out a scream for the whole city could hear, which lasted for a few seconds.

After the appointment, Jaden and Alexis calmly walked hand and hand in the parking lot, with a red lollipop in Jaden's mouth, pretending nothing happened.

Alexis shook her head, giving a playful smile.

'I definitely see why he doesn't get checkups...' She thought.


	14. Something Unconditional

Alexis sat on the bench at a local park in Domino City. The fresh breeze blew through her beautiful hair, the sun shined above and the skies were clear, making it a beautiful day for the park.

"To think... me and Jaden would finally get a relaxing day at the park..." She wondered, watching all the kids play and run along the grass.

"Hey Lex, I got the ice cream!" Jaden called out, holding two ice cream cones.

Alexis smiled and patted a spot next to her. "Well bring em here, Jay!" She praised.

Jaden sat down and handed his wife a cookies n cream while he held onto the chocolate one. Alexis kissed his cheek as her way of saying thanks before licking the sweet snack.

"Mmm delicious." Alexis praised. "How's yours, Jay?"

Jaden nodded while enjoying his. "Great! I just might get another one!" He joked, making Alexis playfully roll her eyes.

While eating the ice cream, Alexis decided to start a conversation. "So Jaden... have you been thinking about having our own children lately?" She asked.

"Hehe... well... not exactly." Jaden admitted, rubbing the back of his head, hoping it wasn't the 'wrong' answer.

Alexis nodded and looked up at the sky "Well... I was just thinking... I wonder what our children would look like."

Jaden placed an arm around her shoulders. "Hopefully they'll have your looks." He answered.

"What? Why not yours? You're handsome and very good looking." Alexis defended.

Jaden chuckled. "Then they'll be the most beautiful children with you as their mother." He replied. "And... they'd probably get a lot of fans."

Alexis blushed deeply. "J-Jaden..." She muttered. "In all honesty, if it's a boy... he'd probably look like you, if it's a girl... then I guess like me. But I could be wrong, genes are a mystery."

"Are you saying a daughter may look like you but have my eyes?" Jaden asked.

"Exactly or our son may have my hair color but your skin tone." Alexis replied.

"Orrrr our kid could be born with tentacles."

"...What?"

Jaden chuckled. "Hey I'm just saying, what if our kid was born with tentacles instead of legs?"

"Jaden, in what chance would our kid have tentacles?!" Alexis asked. "Unless one of us was part octopus, which we're clearly not!"

"Uhh... fine, what about claws instead?" Jaden asked. "Or a beak!"

"...Now you're just pushing your luck."

Jaden only laughed at her reaction, making Alexis glare but then giggle at her husband's childish ways. She couldn't lie, he made things interesting.

The brown haired man stopped laughing and looked up at the sky. "My point is... I'd love my children no matter what they look like." He said in all seriousness.

"That's a big statement." Alexis commented.

"Wouldn't you?" Jaden asked.

Alexis smiled. "They would be the product of our love..." The blonde commented. Jaden gave a smile from that beautiful statement and embraced his wife, snuggling in the park.

"Still... wouldn't tentacles be sweet?" Jaden asked.

"Don't push it." Alexis deadpanned.

"Sorry."


	15. Someone With No Regrets

It was another beautiful day at Domino City, while the children were out enjoying recess, Alexis was in the teacher's lounge enjoying a quiet lunch. The blonde woman was a teacher at Duel Academy in the Domino City branch and she continued to enjoy every moment of it.

While drinking some juice, a woman with jet black hair in a bob cut ran into the room crying. Alexis placed her juice down and watched the woman run towards her.

"Patty-"

"Oh Alexis it's not fair! I swear all men are jerks!" Her co worker ranted.

Alexis stood up and hugged the crying woman. "Shh... calm down... what happened?"

Patty Brunston, one of the teachers, sniffled. "I got into a fight with my boyfriend last night!"

Alexis nodded. "I'm so sorry... would you like to talk about it?" She asked.

Patty shook her head. "Just the thought of it makes me upset!" She yelled. "If I'm such a pain, then why did he change his playboy ways to be with me?!"

Alexis continued to comfort her co worker, however that sentence made her think about a question that she would definitely asked her husband after work...

Later on, both Jaden and Alexis laid in bed. Jaden was reading a comic while Alexis laid there quiet and focused, making Jaden concerned.

"Everything okay, Lex?" He asked. "You're usually not this quiet."

Alexis faced her husband. "Well... I was just thinking..." She started. "What made you want to come back after all your travels? To me especially."

Jaden placed his comic down and gave it thought. To him, it was actually a pretty interesting story. A time he remembered very well, when he got wonderful advice from someone very unexpected.

Years ago, he traveled across the world back to Domino City late at night. Jaden was running as he chased his partner Winged Kuriboh, who wanted to guide him somewhere. The winged furball chirped, telling his friend to run faster.

"Come on, Kuriboh! Tell me what you wanted to show me!" the brown haired man exclaimed.

"Kuri!"

He flew faster, causing Jaden to run faster as well. Sure it was exhausting, but being athletic, Jaden could keep up.

Winged Kuriboh then stopped at the Kame Game shop, where a middle aged man with a black goatee stood outside, smoking a cigar.

The man gave a smile. He had spiky jet black hair with maroon highlights and blonde bangs. The man also had deep purple eyes that looked mysterious yet strangely warm.

"I see my friend here brought you to see me." The older man commented.

Jaden felt his mouth getting dry. Standing in front of him was someone he hasn't seen in years... Yugi Moto, the current owner of the Kame Shop and the King of Games.

"Y-Yugi..."

Yugi approached him with Winged Kuriboh above. He gave a confident smile and held out his hand. "Good to see you again."

Jaden blinked but then smiled and gave his idol a confident handshake. "Same to you." He replied.

"Kuri! Kuri Kuri!" Cheered Winged Kuriboh. Yugi smiled and nodded. "I see... Jaden, is it true that you're done with your travels?"

Jaden nodded and yawned. "Think I may retire." He said. "...well that made me sound old."

Yugi nodded and offered a cigar, in which Jaden declined. The king of games then put his box into his pocket before looking at the sky.

"And I'm sure your dad wants you to get accustomed to his job." The spiky haired man commented.

Jaden nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Ahaha... well yeah, he does want me to get a 'real job'." He commented. "But I guess he's right... kinda."

Yugi looked over at the brown haired man. "Not to change the subject... but do you have plans for the future since you're done traveling?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, like a wife and children." The spiky haired man replied.

Jaden blushed lightly. "A-A wife?" He stuttered. "W-Well... isn't that a little soon? I'm only 25, you know! I don't... think I could imagine g-getting married and-"

Jaden blushed deeper thinking about one certain girl. Alexis Rhodes was one girl he never stopped thinking about, it was actually a record for him, considering he never had feelings for a girl before. It wasn't idolization, it felt like a pure rush of admiration.

Yugi stopped chuckling and looked at the sky. "Jaden... I want you to know something. It's something I've discovered through experience... not only as a Duelist, but as a husband, father, ...as a man." He started. "Whatever you do... don't ever go around life full of regrets."

Jaden's eyes perked in curiosity, while this wasn't duel or food related... he found it interesting.

"Yugi..."

"I can tell there's things in life you still need to settle down on..." Yugi gave the man a smile. "All I can say is just follow your heart... it'll never steer you wrong."

As cheesy as it sounded, Jaden took the advice to heart. It was like a new door was opening up... and the brown haired man knew that life wasn't over... in fact, it only just begun.

Jaden gave his idol his trademark thumbs up and a wink. "Right! I... I'll remember it! Thanks, Yugi!" He praised.

Yugi only returned the thumbs up and wink, affirming his reply. "Now... would you like to stay here for the night? It's getting late."

"You really would let me stay for the night?" Jaden asked, touched by kindness. Yugi only nodded.

"Of course, you can take my son's room. He's over at a sleepover." Yugi replied.

"Sweet!" Jaden cheered, feeling ecstatic that he had a place to stay for the night. "I get to chill at your game shop!"

"Just don't wake up the misses." Yugi warned playfully. "She's teaching a dance class in the morning and hates when people interrupt her sleep."

"Don't worry, wouldn't dream of it." Jaden whispered, before the two men entered the shop...

"Jaden?!" Alexis called out at the end of his thoughts. The brown haired man quickly snapped back into reality and faced his wife, with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Did you hear my question?" she asked.

"Because life would be no fun if I lived with regrets..." Jaden admitted, stroking her hair, giving his roguish smile.

Alexis blushed lightly, giving a smile before Jaden continued.

"I regretted being gone for so long... I regretted not saying goodbye before leaving... but when it comes to marrying the woman I love and admitting my feelings... well what can I say? There's nothing I could ever regret about that..." he ended before kissing her lips, allowing her to return the love passionately.


	16. Someone to Dream

While being in a dark, isolated room was already a nightmare...

Seeing the one your love's lifeless corpse in front of you brought him into shock...

Her long, blonde hair was the only blanket to her lifeless, cold body.

Her once bright, hazel eyes were now empty and shut.

The once beautiful form was now decaying in front of his eyes, slowly forming into dust before being blow away by the wind, making her disappear.

And all he could do... was scream behind a glass prison, calling out her name.

The brown haired man immediately jolted to reality after the nightmare he had. Beads of sweat fell from his body as he panted silently, hoping not to wake up his wife next to him.

However he turned to see she was already up with a concerned expression on her face.

"Jaden..." She whispered.

Jaden sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Lex, did I wake you up?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I was about to wake you up... you kept talking in your sleep, shifting around... it was like you were having a nightmare."

Jaden sighed and nodded. "I was... it was like... I failed..." he whispered.

"But you didn't fail..." Alexis replied.

He only chuckled, to hide any signs of fear or sadness. "Guess I didn't..."

Although his wife did the unexpected. She pulled his forehead onto her warm chest, allowing him to rest between there.

Jaden's cheeks reddened as Alexis rubbed the back of his hair, although he couldn't help but feel... warm, tingly, and even safe.

Alexis held him closely, giving a small smile. "Don't beat yourself too hard..." She whispered. "No matter the odds... you are not alone..."

Jaden gave a smile, gently kissing the place where he heard her heartbeat before resting.

"I know... I know you're by my side..." He whispered before sleeping, then having good dreams of the future... a future with only him and his wife.


	17. Someone's Mistake

"I just wanna say thanks again, you two." A blue haired young man said while carrying a box.

Jaden gave a smile while holding a few boxes. "Hey it's no problem, Sy. You're my bro."

"Please stay until your apartment is repaired." Alexis suggested. "It'll probably be a while... but I'm glad everyone was safe from the fire."

Jaden nodded, agreeing with his wife. "Right, besides you'll have a great time at our house!" he cheered. "We could duel, play video games, eat... did I mention dueling?!"

Syrus laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah we can do that... but maybe tomorrow." He replied with a yawn.

Alexis placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder and nodded, making Jaden return the nod before facing his friend. "Yeah, guess you're right."

"Be sure to let us know if you need anything, Syrus." Alexis reminded.

Syrus yawned before laying ontop of the guest bed. "Thanks, Alexis. Will do. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Syrus." Said the couple before leaving.

Before going to sleep, the blue haired young man decided to leave the room to get some water from the kitchen. He decided not to call Jaden or Alexis, considering he knew where everything was, especially something like water. He grabbed a container of ice water before pouring it into a cup and heading upstairs.

However on his way to the guest room, Syrus heard... a bit of noises coming from the master bedroom. This sparked the blue haired man's curiosity, placing an ear on the door to listen.

"Jaden, are you sure we should do this?" Alexis asked with concern in her voice.

"Of course, I mean... we still have time?" Jaden reassured.

"Okay, but we need to hurry, I don't wanna get worn out." Said the blonde woman.

"Oh Alexis, you'll definitely be worn out after this..." Jaden said, which sounded a bit seductive.

Syrus couldn't help but blush deeply. "W-what are they talking about?!" He wondered, deeply embarrassed. Although he had an idea...

"Alright, I found the key, I'll leave it to you, Jaden." Alexis announced.

"Thanks Lex, I promise- aw damn, I think you woke it up."

"Me? That was all you! Wow it's bigger than I thought..."

"Yeah, you know it! Now you remember everything I taught you right?"

"Mhm! Hopefully it'll be better than the last time..."

Syrus felt steam fuming out of his nose. 'Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no...' He coward mentally. Syrus was now listening to his best friend and his wife about to have sex. This wasn't just any man, this was Jaden, who didn't even know what a fiancé was.

Syrus wanted to pry away but he didn't and he couldn't understand why. The thought of Jaden having a sex life was... kinda hilarious to say the least.

"Jaden this is so exciting!" Alexis exclaimed. "I don't see why we didn't get to this level sooner!"

"Just let me know when you get tired, then I'll take over!" Jaden replied with a chuckle.

'Level? ...must be a code word...' Syrus said mentally. He swore he was blushing deeper than the red cup he was holding.

"Oh Jaden I'm feeling overpowered!" Alexis screamed slightly.

"Here, lay down, I'll take over."

Syrus mouthed. "What the hell?" The thought of Jaden having sex was just foreign to him... he couldn't break his curiosity as he nibbled his fingernails.

"Oh Jaden, just continue whatever you're doing!" Alexis cheered.

"You got it, Lex! I'm about to deliver the final blow!" Jaden exclaimed. "Ready?"

Syrus' eyes widened like saucers. 'The... final blow...?' He wondered.

"Almost done Lex..." Jaden informed. "...Annnnnd HA!" He yelled before an explosive went off behind the doors, making Syrus definitely worry. The blue haired man ran away screaming loud enough for the couple to hear.

Jaden paused the tv. "Was that Syrus?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know... but I'll go check on him." Said Jaden before leaving his wife behind. The brown haired man went to check on his friend, however he then saw Syrus packing his things.

"I'm out! I'm out! I'll stay anywhere but here! I'll stay with my mom! Hell I'll stay with ZANE even! I don't care!" He panicked.

"Hey Syrus, what's going on, man?" Jaden asked, coming into the room.

"Oh don't play dumb!" Syrus panicked. "I heard you and Lex having..."

"...having what?" Jaden asked.

"S-se- you know! That thing when a man and woman love each other!"

"...?"

"Sex, Jay, sex!"

"...Say what?!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yeah just now!" Syrus replied.

"But we weren't doing any of that..." Said the taller man.

"Jay, I heard you two just now!" Syrus protested.

"Well I don't know what you heard, but me and Lex were just playing a video game just now." Jaden tried to explain.

"Yeah right, Alexis is not into video games." Syrus replied.

"It's true, but I've been trying to get her into video games lately." Jaden explained, holding an active game controller. "We found this key right? Then we had to face a giant boss in the dungeon. Alexis' character died first, so I had to deliver the final blow to destroy the boss."

"But... she said something about running out of time..." Syrus protested.

"Well, we have work tomorrow and we usually like to get to bed a bit early." The brown haired man explained.

"Uh... I see." Syrus muttured.

Jaden chuckled. "What made you think we were... doing that, Sy?"

Syrus shook his head and laughed it off. "Oh don't worry, Jay! It was just a misunderstanding! Forget what I said."

Jaden nodded and started to head out the door. "Well alright, I'll see you tomorrow, buddy." He said before closing the door.

The brown haired man made his way back to his bedroom where Alexis was still waiting. "So what happened? Was Syrus okay?" Alexis asked.

Jaden nodded his head with a smirk. "He was always paranoid... but yeah, Lex. He's alright." He replied. "He uh... apparently thought we were having sex."

Alexis blushed lightly. "W-What...? But we were just playing a game. I don't understand."

Jaden just chuckled. "I'll never know what's going on in his head. By the way... I got a question."

"I may have an answer." She said with a smile.

Jaden slowly leaned to her ear with a seductive smirk on his face. "Why aren't we having sex now...?" He whispered playfully.

"Uh-" All Alexis could do is blush deeply, only trying to wonder that herself...


	18. Something Magical

Alexis started off her morning with a soft yawn and stretch. A smile graced her features as she realized the day finally came... that day being Christmas.

The blonde shook her sleeping husband lightly. "Jaden? Jaden, wake up! It's Christmas." She alerted.

Jaden yawned, rubbing his eyes while trying to get fully awaken. He gave a small, tired smile as he saw his happy looking wife. "Oh, Merry Christmas, Lex."

Alexis leaned down and kissed his lips. "Merry Christmas to you too..." She whispered.

Jaden slowly stretched and got up from the bed. "So, should we go open presents?!" He asked, sounding like a cheerful kid.

"Oh Jaden, we have all day to open presents." She replied. "Why don't I make breakfast first? We could watch the news too."

"The news? But why?"

"To see if it'll be safe for us to fly to my parents' house. You do remember we're staying over there right?"

Jaden rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Hehe... of course, Lex."

Alexis decided to prepare a simple breakfast for herself and Jaden before peacefully eating together. While watching the news, the blonde woman frowned. Reports showed that there would be a very intense blizzard at where Alexis' parents lived at, making it nearly impossible for planes to land there. However any transportation wouldn't be able to make a difference

Jaden then held her hand before giving his trademark smile. "Don't worry, Lex. We'll still make this Christmas awesome!"

"How so?" Alexis asked. "We can't visit my parents this Christmas and-"

"Then I'll take you ice skating." Jaden interrupted. "I know you'll enjoy ice skating and today's the perfect day for it."

The blonde gave it thought, but then smiled, giving a slight squeeze on his hand.

"Well alright, just let me change clothing." She replied.

Later on the couple made it to the ice rink in Domino Park. Jaden was dressed in red and black, feeling quite comfortable as he was ready to skate. Meanwhile Alexis felt a bit nervous, despite having more experience in ice skating. Due to not ice skating in such a long time, the blonde haired woman was immediately regretting agreeing to coming here.

"Uhh... maybe we should go home!" Alexis stuttered, trying her hardest to stay in balance.

"I know you got this, Lex." Cheered Jaden as he held her hand while in the rink. "All you have to do is relax."

Alexis nodded, nearly about to slip before Jaden caught her. Jaden gave a reassuring smile to the bashful woman he held.

"Here... I want you to hold onto me." Jaden whispered. "Do you trust me?"

Alexis gave a nod, still feeling nervous. However Jaden made sure she'd never fall as he guided her across the ring as if he was figure skating with a partner.

While Alexis felt nervous, seeing Jaden rome smoothly on the ice made her feel a sense of confidence. If he could do it, why couldn't she?

Both became synch with each other as Alexis slowly rid her fears, allowing Jaden to take the lead. She smiled and laughed as Jaden did tricks with her, such as holding her in the air while skating or even a dip as if they were dancing. Normally Alexis would be slightly embarrassed, but she was having too much fun to consider the people around her.

Jaden thought she looked like a beautiful ice queen. Her radiance shined through as her long blond hair and rather warm colored eyes accompanied by her smile was on display.

The brown haired man then guided his wife to a nearby corner where the exit was. "So how's that for ice skating?" He asked.

"You know actually, it was pretty fun." Alexis praised. "I don't know how to explain... but it was like I was gliding on air."

Jaden chuckled. "I knew you'd like it." He replied. "So how about we catch one of those ice skating shows you love?"

Alexis nearly wanted to squeal, but kept her emotions in check. "There's a show today? What time?"

"Well in five minutes." He replied. "Let's maybe pick up some cocoa and catch a seat!"

The couple sat down at the benches in front of a large ice rink. Jaden slowly sipped his cocoa while Alexis was distracted by the performance. The actors were dressed as iconic duel monsters such as Dark Magician girl, Kuriboh, and others while the colorful lights glided on the rink. Alexis felt her inner child watching the performance successfully flow well with the audience.

Jaden saw the giggling, laughing, smiling Alexis. Normally to how reserved she was, seeing her this happy brought a smile to his face.

"This is beautiful..." Alexis whispered.

Jaden chuckled. "Well I didn't wanna see you depressed." He said. "But that's not all."

Alexis arched an eyebrow and Jaden leaned to her ear.

"We still have dinner later on..." He whispered before winking.


	19. Something Special

"Hope you two have a A+ Christmas night! Cause I give the Christmas meal 5/5 stars!" Atticus, Alexis' older brother, cheered.

"Be safe driving back, brother. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Replied Alexis before closing the door, watching him head out to the car. "I really hope he's okay..."

"I'm sure he'll be alright, Lex." Said Jaden from behind. "Besides, I still need to give you one more gift."

Alexis blushed lightly. "I have one more?"

He held her hand and guided her to the couch where they could look out at the calm snow and all the Christmas lights from behind. The couple sat down with Jaden still holding his wife's hand while keeping his eyes on her.

The blonde blushed as Jaden used one hand to take out a small wrapped box from his pocket. "Hope you like it, Lex." He presented to her.

Alexis held the small box, wondering what it could be. She slowly and carefully opened the box, revealing something shiny and alluring inside...

"A-A diamond necklace..." Alexis gasped, blushing as her eyes sparked. It had a silver chain along with her name engraved into the center. She even read inside the box which said 'I will always love you... Merry Christmas, my angel... -Jaden'

"It's beautiful..." She whispered with tears of joy in her eyes, Jaden pulled her into an embrace as she laid her head on his chest.

"I'm glad you like it." He whispered with his trademark goofy grin.

"Thank you, Jaden... oh thank you so much..." Alexis praised. "Will you... put it on me?"

"Of course, Lex!" Jaden replied. He carefully placed the necklace on her, while it was complicated he did manage to figure it out. Alexis smiled, loving the new gift. However Jaden held her hands and looked her in the eye. He looked rather serious this time, like something big was on his mind.

"Jaden..?" Alexis asked in concerned.

"Alexis..." Jaden whispered,leaning his forehead on her's. "I want to make a baby with you..."

The blonde was in shock, blushing madly at that statement. She never expected Jaden to propose this on Christmas, or even ever.

"J-Jaden... I know I've gotten you to do things... but a baby... this is something huge." Alexis explained, hoping he heard himself correctly.

"I know, Alexis. But with you by my side, I know we'll get through it." Jaden confirmed. "Please Lex, I'd love for you to be the mother of our children!" He said with confidence.

"Jaden..."

"Only if you want to... I- oomph!"

Alexis immediately kissed him with passion, while Jaden was shocked, he did not argue. He returned the kiss while his hands slowly traveled her back. She slowly pulled away, much to his dismay yet curiosity.

"Alexis..."

"Of course I'll be the mother of our child, Jaden..." Alexis whispered with love. "I wouldn't have married you if I didn't want to be. I trust you with everything, Jaden... and I know we'll love and raise our children... together..."

This brought a smile to Jaden's face. "I promise you that I'll protect you and the baby, Alexis. I swear."

Alexis touched his cheek, seeing nothing but sincerity in his eyes. Any doubts were all clear, because she knew deep down, they would make it work...

"So... when should we get started?" Alexis asked.

Jaden blushed lightly, scratching the tip of his nose. "Well... I kinda have another present for you."

"Oh?"

Jaden handed Alexis one final gift. This box was larger and in a rectangular shape. Alexis unwrapped and opened the box... only to find something... interesting inside.

"Jaden... is that...?"

The brown haired man blushed. "I saw it... and uhh... wanted to see you in it." He stuttered.

Alexis nodded and stood up. "Well then... be right back." She replied, sounding like she had nothing to lose. After minutes away, the blonde walked into the living room, blushing deeply as she wore a red mini Santa dress with high heels to match. The dress was very low cut and the skirt was very short for Alexis's taste as it exposed her smooth, slender legs. However this getup was meant to be only worn in the bedroom.

"So? You got what you wanted... right?" Alexis asked, sounding embarrassed and mad, yet deep down... she actually liked it.

"Wow..." Jaden whispered, feeling like the luckiest man in the world. "This was definitely the best Christmas ever..."

Jaden felt himself getting aroused as he stared. It looked perfect on her and he suddenly felt like he didn't regret buying it.

The blonde immediately knew what Jaden was up to after Jaden grabbed and carried her up to her room. Feeling lustful herself at his eagerness, Alexis giggled as Jaden closed the bedroom door before the real, Christmas fun could begin...


	20. Someone's Waiting

"There there, Lex..." Jaden whispered, patting his wife's back.

" I-" the blonde was interrupted when she barfed inside the toilet, which was normal for a pregnant woman.

That's right, Alexis was indeed pregnant.

As the days passed by, Jaden made sure to be extra protective and attentive towards his wife, considering that she'll need it for the nine months. While Alexis kept reassuring him that she could handle things, Jaden refused to allow her to do anything on her own, it was like Alexis couldn't even move a finger without him around.

While Jaden wanted to help his wife, he knew Alexis had... raging mood swings. To snapping at him, to wanting affection, and to crying... Alexis was a whirlwind of emotions.

She also started to have weird cravings such as pickles with ice cream or peanut butter in a grilled cheese sandwich. Her appetite increased, eating almost as much as Jaden on a regular basis.

However as Jaden found his sleeping wife on the couch... he couldn't help but smile at the beauty. Although he could understand the pains and hardships of being pregnant, however that made her more beautiful to him. He knew Alexis was such a strong willed woman who could get through this pregnancy.

The brown haired man carefully placed a hand on her pregnant tummy. Feeling this made Jaden feel excited and proud, yet fear about evil in the world that could potentially come after his son or daughter.

He planted a small kiss on Alexis' tummy before whispering. "I can't wait to hold you someday..." He whispered. "Me and your mom... we already love you very much... just be safe... and make sure not to give your mom a hard time." He joked at the last part before patting the tummy lightly.

Jaden felt tiny baby kicks, which made Alexis open her eyes, without Jaden realizing. The man chuckled, anticipating for the day he'd become a father.

"Jaden..."

"Oh, hey Lex. What's up?" Jaden asked. "Did I wake you?"

"No... but who were you talking to?" The blonde asked.

Jaden gave his trademark goofy smile before replying with these words...

"Our pride and joy of course..."


	21. Someone's Pregnant

Today Alexis was celebrating her baby shower with Mindy, Jasmine, Blair, and even some female coworkers from her job. Her living room was decorated with a blue theme, symbolizing that the baby's gender was going to be a boy. Snacks and drinks were served to the guests and presents were stacked over at a large white table.

"To Alexis and her baby!" Cheered Mindy, before raising her glass for the toast with a group of women.

Alexis smiled, raising her glass. "To the baby!"

The girls performed a toast before drinking from their champagne glasses. However Alexis had a glass of apple juice due to being pregnant with her baby.

The blonde haired woman wore a long, baby blue gown that showed her rather large baby bump. She also wore her hair in a high ponytail and wore faint, pink lipgloss.

"I gotta say, Lex. I'm surprised you're having a baby." Jasmine commented. "I mean, I'm sure your life is going to change a lot."

Alexis placed a hand on her bump. "Of course I know that, Jas. I wouldn't even consider this if I didn't think I was ready."

"Besides Jas, we'll be honorary aunties!" Mindy cheered. "And once I marry Atticus... I'll be an official aunt!" she sighed dreamily.

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" Jasmine scolded.

"Oh brother..." Alexis deadpanned. With the way Atticus acted, there was no way he was thinking about settling down.

"With the way you two hang out, the boys might think you're lesbians." Blair commented, making the two women blush deeply while Alexis giggled.

"I do not like girls!" Mindy and Jasmine yelled in unison.

Alexis arched an eyebrow. "I don't know, girls. Back when we used to take baths together at Duel Academy-"

"Alexis!" Mindy and Jasmine panicked.

"Well enough with those two." Blair started. "Alexis, you never told us how Jaden reacted to when you told him about the pregnancy. Or even how did you tell him?"

Alexis blushed lightly, recalling that day. She could remember it like it was yesterday, although she wasn't expecting to tell him like this.

"Well Blair... me and Jaden were staying at my parents' house for the time being..." the blonde woman explained.

**Flashback**

"Are you sure you don't need anything, dear?" A brown haired woman asked as she watched her daughter stare at her reflection in the bathroom.

Alexis shook her head. "Thanks mom, but I'll be fine." She replied.

"Want me to tell him?" Asked Mrs. Rhodes.

"No, mom. I'm his wife, so I should be the one to break the news." Alexis explained.

Mrs. Rhodes nodded and smiled. "Understood, dear. Let me know if you need anything." She said before leaving the bathroom.

Alexis looked back at her reflection in the mirror. She took a deep breath, hoping for the very best outcome. She started to figure out ways to tell Jaden about her bun in the oven.

'Maybe I could get a cake for him and the frosting could say 'I'm pregnant!'.' Alexis thought. "...Nonono, that's a bit much even though I'm sure Jay won't mind..."

"You know what? I'm just going to tell him." Alexis decided, trying to give herself a pep talk. "Just be blunt about it. Just say the thing that's on my mind! I mean he's my husband, so why should I be nervous?! He even said he wanted a baby! So why am I freaking out?!"

She took a deep breath. "So how should I approach him... Jaden... I have some important news... I'm having a baby... no that's too formal. It should sound exciting..."

Alexis shook her head. "Nope, I'm just going to say it..."

Suddenly Jaden, who was in a black muscle shirt and jeans, walked into the bathroom. "Hey, Lex. Have you seen my-"

The blonde turned around "JADEN, I'M PREGNANT!" She announced in panic.

"..."

Alexis looked stunned, as Jaden stood there shocked with no words coming out of his mouth. Alexis' eyes widened, hoping for the best as she wondered what her husband could be thinking about...

"Jaden...?"

Jaden then got on his knees and palms and looked at the ground, as if he was defeated. Alexis approached him and kneeled down to see Jaden's face... who was actually crying.

"Jaden... you're crying..." She whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jaden looked at his wife with tears flowing from his eyes yet he had a joyful smile on his face. "Oh Lex, I'm just excited... that means I'm going to be a father! This is bigger news to me since the all you can eat shrimp deal!"

Alexis giggled. "So... you're not mad?"

"Why would I be about our pride and joy?" Asked Jaden as he stood up before helping his wife. "Besides I love kids! You know, people say I'm a kid at heart."

"I can tell." Said Alexis as the couple embraced. She was glad that Jaden took the news quite well. She even started to imagine a family with her dearly beloved husband. This was something she thought about once in awhile... to have a beautiful family...

"Yeah..." He whispered, stroking his wife's blonde hair. "And we'll name him Jaden Jr, right?"

Alexis pulled away immediately. "Whoa slow down, 'dad'! We are not naming him Jr!" She scolded playfully.

Jaden smirked. "I don't know, Lex. You may change your mind."

"Is that a challenge?" Alexis asked. "Besides, what if we have a girl instead?"

Jaden pulled her into a soft, sweet kiss, catching her off guard. Alexis, feeling weak against the kiss, returned it. It was a rather simple kiss, much appropriate for sweet, playful times like that.

"Then we'll call her... Jayden, 'mom'..." Jaden whispered seductively, making Alexis roll her eyes playfully before interrupting him with a kiss.

"...Or, we could think of something together." Jaden finished, as if that kiss brainwashed him.

"That's what I thought." Alexis commented proudly before leaving her husband's arms.


	22. Someone's Name

"Those idiots... they've been at it for fifteen minutes now..." Yubel scoffed as she watched her partner and his wife argue in the living room.

Both Jaden and Alexis looked as if they were in a heated argument and it wasn't going to end anytime soon. The argument was so heated, it looked as if they were barking at each other like dogs in Yubel's mind.

"So they're fighting all because they can't agree on a name..." Yubel deadpanned. "How long do I have to sit here? How long must they fight? And would I have to stop it?"

Normally if the couple were to argue, it would be over something stupid and then be done with it quickly like many couples. However this seemed to be a record as they never argued for this long.

Then Alexis pouted and turned away from her husband. Jaden mimicked his wife. The couple decided it would be best not to speak to one another for a while.

Yubel shook her head. "Just as I thought you two weren't going to stop." Yubel deadpanned.

"Hey I don't see what's wrong with naming my kid, Jaden Jr!" Jaden argued mentally. "And it's not like her choices were better..."

"Well it's true that a baby's name is a huge part of its identity..." The demon observed. "...Actually here's an idea."

"Well shoot. I'm desperate right now." Said Jaden, feeling slightly guilty as he looked back at his pouting wife.

"Invite your friends over, then have them write down names for the baby... they can put it in a box and draw out the name. Whichever you pick is the winner." Yubel suggested.

"...Hey, that's crazy enough to work." Jaden sparked.

"'Crazy' you say." Yubel deadpanned.

A week after the argument, all of the couple's closest friends were in the living room socializing. There was Mindy and Jasmine fangirling over the bachelor Atticus in one corner. Syrus, Hassleberry, and Chazz seemed to be arguing about something as Jesse watched them in amusement while Blair and Marcel, a now married couple, were having a conversation.

Both Jaden and Alexis walked in holding each other's hands, symbolizing that they were not fighting anymore. They were now at peace and having their closest friends there made things even more joyful.

"We just wanted to thank you all for coming." Jaden announced.

"And we all have your names you chose in that red box." Alexis commented. "So whichever we draw, is the name we're choosing."

"Bet mine's going to get picked." Chazz whispered smugly.

Alexis drew a piece of paper at random and decided to grab one from the center. She then pulled it out, hoping to see a good name.

"Ah, this one's from Chazz." Alexis said, making Chazz grin ear to ear. The raven haired man felt extremely determined and proud.

Alexis and Jaden read the name. "...You want us to name our son Chazz?" Jaden deadpanned.

"It's the best name there is!" Chazz bragged.

"Well we are not naming our baby after Chazz." Said Alexis, much to Jaden's relief.

"But Leeeeex!" He whined. Chazz felt defeated while Atticus, Hassleberry, and Syrus laughed at his misfortune and how quick they were to say no.

"It's me and Jaden's son, Chazz. Not yours." Said Alexis. "And don't call me Lex."

"Let's pick out another name, Lex." Jaden said with a smile.

Alexis returned a smile before reaching into the box, which revealed to be Jesse's suggestion.

"Here's Jesse's". Said Alexis.

"Who? Mine? Well look at this!" exclaimed Jesse, rubbing the back of his head. "Hope my name makes it."

Alexis opened the paper, which revealed his chosen name for the baby.

"Tidus..." The blonde whispered.

"It means 'the sun'" said Jesse as Ruby appeared on his shoulder. "I heard the name from one of my travels in America."

"Well I like it!" Jaden replied as Winged Kuriboh appeared behind him.

Alexis nodded. "Me too... I think it's the perfect name for our little boy."

"...It was that easy?" Yubel deadpanned. Luckily for her, Jaden ignored that comment because he was too happy. They finally agreed on a name for a baby boy.

"Well... Tidus it is!" Jaden announced, everyone in the room all cheered except for Chazz, who still felt rejected about the name.

Later on, the couple relaxed on the couch watching one of Jaden's favorite shows. Jaden had his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder while Alexis rested her head on his shoulder.

'Our own son... I can't believe it won't be long till I become a mother...' Alexis whispered mentally. 'A child with Jaden...'

'A little boy... a little boy named Tidus...' Jaden repeated in his mind, which put a smile on his face, knowing that the future was going to be amazing...


	23. Our Baby, Our Love

"J-Jaden, the baby's coming!" Screamed Alexis.

Panic, fear, yet determination filled his lungs. Excitement was reaching its limits as Jaden helped his wife to the hospital by car. It seemed like time flew by quickly during Alexis' nine month experience of being pregnant.

Nurses, Doctors, all did whatever they can to comfort the blonde woman. Jaden made sure to stay right by her side, as he held her hand tightly, promising never to leave her.

After screaming, pain, and hard labor the blonde haired woman was holding a small baby with light tanned skin and a patch of dirty blonde hair in her arms. A smile graced her lips as she watched the sleeping bundle in her arms.

"He's so beautiful..." She whispered.

Jaden kissed his wife's forehead. "He sure is... I'm proud of you, Lex."

"I couldn't have done it without your support, you know." She replied. "To think... we're parents now... he looks so much like you too..."

"But he has your beautiful blonde hair..." Jaden whispered, kissing her forehead. Seeing his pride and joy couldn't be expressed with words.

"Would you like to hold him...?" Alexis asked, being that Jaden is the father.

Jaden nodded and carefully held the young baby boy. Winged Kuriboh, Yubel and Neos appeared behind the new father, feeling happy and in awe about the baby. Yubel especially felt an attachment to the baby and wanted to do everything in her power to keep him safe.

"Welcome to the family, Tidus..." Jaden whispered as the baby boy opened his hazel eyes, like his beautiful mother. Eyes that Jaden found beautiful... the windows to her soul. "We are still naming him that, right?"

Alexis only gave a nod in approval as she smiled at the father and son.

"Of course... our little Tidus... welcome to the family..." She whispered.

As the days passed, the couple both were getting accustomed to parenting a new baby. While it had its obvious joys, it wasn't easy. The baby would sometimes keep the parents up all night by crying and whining.

Alexis was an attentive mother, however at times her body felt weak yet her spirit was as strong as ever. Since she decided to stay home for the baby, her husband Jaden returns home every night after providing for the both of them.

Jaden walked into the living room, seeing a tired Alexis holding their sleeping baby. He smiled sadly, feeling bad for her as he approached her.

"How's my beautiful wife?" He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I finally got him to sleep... although I don't know how long it will be until he wakes up." Alexis replied truthfully.

"Here, you rest. I'll hold him." Jaden suggested.

"But Jaden, you just got home from work."

"Lex, don't worry. Besides he's our baby, so I should be able to help." Jaden replied. "Besides, you just gave birth days ago. You heard the doctor, you need rest."

Alexis sighed softly. "Alright... but if there's anything he needs, don't hesitate to call me."

"Just leave it to me." He replied. His wife kissed him gently on the lips before handing Tidus over to Jaden. The brown haired man carefully held his son in his arms, already feeling this new adjustment of being a father... and it felt amazing.

Winged Kuriboh chirped softly as he watched over the child.

"I know... I never thought I'd become a dad..." Jaden whispered to his partner. The baby sneezed softly, making him wiggle his little nose. Jaden couldn't help but see it as adorable. That baby was too precious to let out the couple's sight.

Jaden laid down on the couch, with Tidus on his chest sleeping soundly. He rubbed his back gently, smiling at his newborn son. Before he knew it, Jaden slowly closed his eyes... falling asleep with his son on his chest.

Later on, Alexis went into the living room to see how her husband was doing. She figured Jaden must've put Tidus in his crib by now.

However she saw the touching display of Tidus snuggling up against his dear old man. The blonde woman smiled warmly before secretly capturing a moment on camera.

"This is for the wall..." She whispered, knowing exactly where that picture was going to be.


	24. Someone in the Sand

It was a beautiful day as Jaden and his family decided to drive to the beach to enjoy a wonderful day off. The couple's son Tidus, was now a walking toddler who resembled his father but had his mother's hazel eyes and blonde hair color on the top of his head. Trying to adjust to life, the little boy hid behind his father's leg while looking at the ocean from the shore.

"Tidus, don't worry. You know your dad's got you." Said Jaden as he looked at his slightly frightened child. The two wore red matching swim trunks of different sizes of course. Jaden figured they might as well match clothing before Tidus gets to the age when he finds it embarrassing.

Tidus looked up at Jaden, who extended a hand towards him. Tidus smiled and took Jaden's hand, however Jaden lifted and held his son by surprise. Young Tidus giggled as Jaden chuckled, throwing him up in the air and catching him repeatedly.

Alexis meanwhile was resting on shore wearing a blue bikini, a cute floppy hat and sunglasses while reading a book. She looked at her boys, which made her smile at the two.

'I knew coming to the beach would be good for them...' She thought.

Jaden held Tidus slightly above the water. "Just move your arms and kick, don't worry, daddy's got you." He instructed.

The young toddler started move his arms and kick as if he was swimming while Jaden held him. Tidus giggled and laughed, pretending as he was skiing on air.

"Now you got it!" Jaden cheered. "It's like you're swimming! Although someday you won't need my help."

Much to Jaden's surprise, the child crawled up his arm and headed on top of his father's head. "Where did you..."

"Momma!" Tidus cried out happily. Alexis waved at her son and smiled warmly. Jaden saw this and then had an idea.

"Ah, I see. You just wanna see mommy." Jaden figured, removing Tidus off his head and into his arms. "Well I have an idea, why don't we get her a gift?"

Tidus only stared at his father in confusion.

"I mean, we should find the biggest seashell and give it to your mom." Said Jaden. "Here, let's find her a shell from the beach."

The two headed to the shore. Jaden placed his son on the ground so the young boy could find the biggest seashell that Alexis could love.

The baby's eyes widened when he saw a bright pink seashell that was in perfect shape. No scratches, no bruises, absolutely nothing. However it was a bit of a distance for a baby.

"What's wrong, Tidus?" Jaden asked.

Tidus only giggled and tried his best to run towards the shell. Jaden made sure to follow his child as Tidus led him the shell that was sitting perfectly on the beach.

"Dadda!" Tidus called out, pointing to the shell.

"Tidus, what's-... what the..."

Jaden's eyes widened at the shell, how had he not seen that before? It was the most beautiful shell he's ever seen and was even more impressed that his son found it before he did.

Jaden picked up the shell and his son. "You found that by yourself... Wow son, it's sweet! I'm sure your mom will love it!"

Tidus made cheerful noises as Jaden carried him close to the spot where Alexis was.

"Wanna walk over to your mom and give it to her yourself?" Jaden asked.

The baby only made noises to reply, which made Jaden smile. "Don't worry, she'll love it." He said, placing Tidus and the shell down.

Tidus held the shell then looked at his mother relaxing without a clue nor worry. The toddler carefully walked over to his mother holding a shell that was slightly heavy for him, however Jaden always knew he was a strong baby.

Alexis placed her book down as she saw Tidus walking over. "Tidus, what do you have there?" She asked playfully.

Tidus accidentally tripped onto the sand, but the shell plopped onto Alexis' lap. The mother was stunned at the shell's beauty while she picked up her son. "Wow..." She whispered.

"Tidus, is that for me?" She asked.

Tidus only chirped and smiled, which was his way of agreeing. Alexis then hugged her son in her arms. "I love it... thank you so much!" She cheered.

"M-Mommy..." Tidus said, snuggling against his dear mother. Jaden smiled from the sidelines, watching the mother and son hugging.

"Guess Lexy was right, this was a good idea..." Jaden wondered.

Alexis playfully smirked. "Did your father put you up to this?" She asked.

Tidus looked at his father for an answer. Jaden playfully shook his head no in which Tidus followed. Alexis giggled at the two and told Jaden to come over. The three had a group hug in their moment, feeling love from one another. Both Alexis and Jaden didn't regret becoming parents, no matter how tough it got, because they would always have these little moments with their child.

Alexis kissed Jaden's lips in which he returned. The two lasted for thirty seconds before kissing Tidus' forehead, making the toddler laugh. "And you get kisses too!" The couple said in unison.

"How about we build a sandcastle?" Jaden suggested.

Alexis looked at Tidus and they smiled in agreement before turning to Jaden. "Sounds like a plan." Alexis replied.

Jaden helped his wife up while she held her son, so that the family could enjoy building a sandcastle kingdom while enjoying a day at the beach with each other...


	25. Somebody's Having a Picnic

Jaden stared in awe as he stared at Alexis all dolled up with her long, blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a long white sleeveless dress which showed a bit of cleavage, and light brown sandals. She looked like an absolute angel to him and he wanted to skip the Picnic and take her right there in the kitchen.

The blonde woman was packing a delicious lunch for the family picnic while Jaden was admiring the beauty called his wife.

"Jaden, could you get Tidus down here for me please?" Alexis asked. "I'm almost done packing and I wanna get there before he wakes up."

Jaden nodded. "Sure thing, Lex." Replied the brown haired man before going upstairs to retrieve the young sleeping toddler. Alexis decided to place the baby in a stroller and push it while Jaden carried the Picnic basket as they headed out to the car.

The couple decided to head to a local hill at Domino Park to have lunch on top. Jaden walked with his wife on top of the hill before setting a large blanket on the grass.

Alexis smiled and carefully took out the lunches that were packed. Since of course, Jaden had a huge appetite, allowing her to pack a lot of food.

"Let's eat now, Jaden. I'm sure the baby will be hungry once he wakes up" Alexis suggested.

"You had me at 'let's eat'" Jaden joked before the two ate their lunches peacefully, while watching over their sleeping baby.

"To think... you didn't know what fiancé meant." Alexis commented.

Jaden rubbed the back of his head. "Well hey, at least I beat Harrington!" He replied. "But Lex, may I ask you a silly question?"

Alexis arched an eyebrow. She was now curious. "Go on."

"Well... lets just say... that I didn't win that duel. Would you have married Harrington?" Jaden asked jokingly, however he was genuinely concerned. While Jaden didn't really think of romance back then, he did show care for the young, blonde woman.

Alexis shook her head playfully, pinching her husband's cheek lightly. "You dork, of course I wouldn't have married him. Besides, I make my own choices, you know."

Jaden chuckled nervously, thinking that question was kinda stupid. "Well you got me there."

Alexis kissed the back of his ear, catching him off guard. "Besides... he definitely wasn't as cool as you." She whispered. "Far from it..."

Jaden wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I love you..." He whispered.

"And I love you too..."

Just before the couple was about to kiss, Tidus slowly woke up, observing his surroundings. The couple turned their attention to their son, who still felt slightly tired.

"Hey Sport, just woke up from your nap huh?" Jaden greeted.

The toddler cheered when he saw his father. "Dadda! Dadda!"

Jaden removed him from the stroller and held him in his arms, cooing and playing with the toddler. Alexis made sure she relaxed next to him, watching both the father and son. Alexis has always seen Jaden as a friendly individual who'd probably be a hit with kids due to his carefree and goofy personality, however seeing him with their child made her fall for him even more if that was possible. The way Jaden handled things was amazing and gave the blonde woman a lot of hope for the future.

After being cradled, Tidus fell asleep once again before Jaden swiftly placed him back in the stroller before returning to his wife to lift and spin her in the air. Giggling and laughter escaped from Alexis before the brown haired man kissed her passionately. The two collapsed on a bed of flowers, making out and in each other's embrace.

"O-Oh Jaden, what if someone sees us?" She whispered as Jaden kissed her neck.

All Alexis could hear was murmuring as Jaden continued that wonderful assault on her neck. His hands traveled at her butt, giving it a soft squeeze while returning to her lips.

However Tidus began to cry, which ended their session. Jaden made a pouty face while Alexis tended to her son, rocking him back and forth.

"There there..." She whispered as the toddler became calmer. "Jaden, we should probably head home..."

"Alright, but then can the real fun begin?" Jaden asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Alexis rolled her eyes playfully and cleaned up the picnic while Jaden placed Tidus back into the stroller.

The family returned home and Alexis placed Tidus in his crib. Then she slipped into some very appealing clothes, a bright blue satin baby doll with her blonde hair wore down and freely.

She then met Jaden at their bedroom, who wore nothing but red boxers as he waited for her to come. She slowly slipped into the bed before Jaden kissed her passionately while holding her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He whispered huskily.

The blonde woman smiled. "Just glad we got to have some fun today..."

"Well... doesn't mean the fun can't stop." He suggested, making Alexis giggle before the couple enjoyed a heated afternoon to themselves.


	26. Someone's Awake

Alexis shifted uncomfortably on her bed as she heard the cry of her young son in the other room. The blonde woke up, noticing Jaden's absence. She decided to put on a robe and walk over to her son's room.

She then saw Jaden, comforting their son in his arms. She decided to stand at the doorway, watching the father and son bond once again.

"Shhh don't worry, I checked in the closet and under the crib. I swear there's no monsters." He reassured, wiping Tidus' tears. "Now it's okay..."

Alexis giggled while baby Tidus smiled and laughed, which was his way of thanking his old man. The child then closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep with ease.

Jaden chuckled quietly. "Well... just like that he's asleep."

"Like father, like son." Alexis commented.

Jaden turned around and saw his wife. "Hey Lex. Did we wake you up?" He asked in concern.

She shook her head. "I was already up... I just wanted to check on Tidus, but I see you got things covered, Mr. Dad." She praised as she approached him.

"Never knew you had super sonic hearing."

"Nope, just a mother's intuition."

The brown haired man smiled at his wife before watching the toddler sleep in his crib. "You know, taking care of Tidus can be pretty fun..." Jaden commented. "Hope the next kid will be just as great..."

Alexis arched an eyebrow. "You're already thinking about another one?" She asked with a sly smile, coming closer.

Jaden blushed deeply. "Did I say that?"

"Well it sure wasn't the baby." Alexis replied. "I didn't think you wanted another one. You seemed a bit... hesitant with Tidus."

Jaden rubbed the back of his head. "Well... that's because I was afraid that I wouldn't be a good dad." He admitted.

"And look at you now." Alexis whispered as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Your son adores you... we both adore you.

Jaden placed a hand on his wife's. "Ditto." He replied. "I'm kinda hoping the next one is a girl... a girl that'll look like you... then again, I'm sure she'd attract a lot of... boys."

"Or better yet, a fiancé." Alexis joked. "Although... I'm hoping she'd have your eye color... such beautiful chocolate brown eyes..." She admitted. Truthfully Alexis hoped her children would have Jaden's eye color, despite her son inheriting hers.

Jaden pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Hey, your eyes are beautiful..." He whispered. "Who wouldn't want your eye color?"

"Jaden..."

"I mean it, Lex. You have the most beautiful eyes." He whispered truthfully.

Alexis kissed his cheek. "You're sweet..." She whispered.

"And you're amazing..." Jaden replied. "Now... let's get some sleep."

The two slowly headed to the door without waking Tidus up. However, Jaden accidentally stepped on a squeaky toy on the floor, startling the couple.

"Sorry, Lex!" He quickly apologized. Alexis didn't mind, but she hoped Tidus would not wake up.

However much to their relief, the baby stayed asleep, as if he didn't hear a thing. The couple both sighed in relief.

"He really is just like me..." Jaden commented.


	27. Someone's Joy

Jaden slowly unlocked the front door after arriving home from work. The man felt like a million bucks as he felt happy to come home to his beautiful wife and their pride and joy of a son.

"Hey I'm home!" He called out with glee.

"Dadda!" Little Tidus quickly ran up to his father, jumping into his arms as Jaden caught him.

"How are ya, sport? Wow, you're getting bigger each day!" The brown haired man said before tossing his son up in the air and catching him. "Now where's your mom?"

"Jaden, you're home early!" Said Alexis after quickly approaching her husband for an embrace. Jaden hugged his wife, feeling warmth in her love.

"Just one of those days..." He said. "So since i have the day off, I'm gonna take a n-"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Hold that thought." Alexis interrupted before opening the door.

There stood Atticus holding a present while Mindy and Jasmine were by his side. Alexis was quite surprised that the three showed up today, considering they'd usually let her know.

"Dammit..." Jaden thought.

"Hey sis, where's my little nephew at?!" Atticus asked with a smile.

"Hey Alexis!" Mindy cheered.

"Atticus drove us here so we could spend time with his cutie nephew!" Jasmine added.

"...Well this is a surprise." The blonde commented. "Anyways come in, you three!"

The three entered while Jaden slightly glared at his brother-in-law and wife's friends for interrupting the day. Normally he liked their company but he just wanted a quiet, peaceful day what more could he have asked for?

"Jay, what's up, man?" Atticus asked.

"Oh... you know the usu-"

"Uncle Atti!" Tidus cheered.

Atticus smiled wider. "And there's my little ladykiller! Got ya something, buddy!" He replied, holding a large red box that was nearly wrapped. Tidus cheered and laughed, wanting to open that single present that his uncle got.

"So hey, can we hold your little guy?" Mindy gushed. "He's so cute!"

"Sure, but wash your hands first." Alexis advised.

"Yeah, for Ra sakes, who knows where your hands have been..." Jaden grumbled to himself, fortunately no one heard that. Alexis could sense her husband's change of mood and approached him while Tidus was being gushed over his uncle and 'honorary aunts'.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Something wrong, Jay?" She asked.

"Eh, day's ruined. No biggie." Jaden replied.

Alexis sighed then gave a small smile. "Look... it doesn't have to be ruined... could be a change of pace. Besides, what were you planning anyway?"

"...Well, I was going to take a nap- I mean, take Tidus and you to the park!" Jaden replied sheepishly. Alexis then placed her hands on her hips giving a playful smirk to her grumpy husband.

"Fine maybe I have been a bit grumpy..." He admitted. "I just wanted the rest of the day off from work."

"And you will get that in due time." The blonde woman reassured.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Well, you've never been known for breaking promises... alright, let's do this!" Jaden replied.

"And that's why you married me-"

"Lex! Jay! Check out Tidus rocking this shirt I got him!" Atticus called.

The parents turned towards their son's direction and saw him wearing a red shirt with a pineapple pattern. One the back, the words said "Oh you like my good looks and SWAG? I get it from my UNCLE."

Jaden chuckled while Alexis was slightly annoyed. 'That shirt is false, Tidus looks a lot more like Jaden, who's way more handsome than Atti!' She thought.

Atticus took a couple of photos while Mindy and Jasmine also posed with Tidus. Jaden shook his head smirking while Alexis facepalmed.

"Well, what do you say to your uncle Atticus, Tidus?" Alexis reminded.

"T-Thank you, Uncle Atti!" Said Tidus.

"Hey anything for my favorite nephew!" Said Atticus.

"But he's your only nephew..." Alexis deadpanned.

Atticus chuckled nervously. "W-Whoops. Well anyways, mind if me and the kiddo spend time at the park?"

"Oh I wanna come too!" Mindy cheered.

"Oh me too!" Said Jasmine, both girls were surrounding him like a pack of hungry wolves.

"Well that's perfect, the lovebirds can play around in their little nest while I take Tidus to the park and eat ice cream." Replied the elder Rhodes brother. He winked at the two, making Alexis blush bashfully while Jaden... started to secretly come up with a few things in mind.

"Sure, of course you can take him out!" Said Jaden. "If it's okay with your sis of course."

"W-Well sure, but don't be out too late!" Alexis warned.

Atticus smiled and held Tidus. "You have no reason to worry. Alright, I'll see ya later, you two!"

"Bye guys!" Said Mindy and Jasmine before heading out the door, along with Atticus and Tidus. Alexis closed the door behind after watching them leave safety, then turned to her husband.

"You don't look grumpy anymore." She commented.

Jaden smiled. "Well... now that they're gone, I can probably take my nap. Although... playing around in our 'nest' sounds even better." He added, wiggling his eyebrows in a flirtatious way.

Alexis playfully rolled her eyes, only to giggle at her husband's flirtatious swag. "Well, you know I just had the baby a while ago. I don't think my body could take another pounding right now. So... you could always do other things like... lick the ice cream."

Jaden blushed at the saying. "Well of course I could 'lick your ice cream', but I gotta be honest. It's going to be hard not wanting to do it the 'traditional' way with you."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're beautiful, Lex." He simply answered with a look of love. Alexis could help but melt and feel shy and bashful, it was like he knew what to say... and this was coming from a guy who used to not know about what a fiancé was.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" He asked in concern.

Alexis shook her head. "It's just amazing that you say your feelings with confidence."

"Well we are husband and wife... but more importantly, I have no shame in telling you how I feel. I'm proud of us, Lex. You're amazing... you're like a goddess."

"Oh Jaden, you're making me blush!" Said the blonde woman, feeling her cheeks heated and her heart beating. "I really don't deserve this."

"Not true."Jaden interrupted. "Seriously... you're truly amazing... Alexis..." He whispered as he held her hand. "...I want to have another baby with you..."

"Jaden..."

"When you're ready of course!" He added nervously.

The two embraced in a hug before pulling away and looking into each other's eyes. 'How did I get so lucky...' They thought in unison.

The brown haired man then sat on the couch and yawned. "Guess I should take my nap..." He chuckled.

However Alexis had other plans, she slowly lifted her dress, revealing a pair of red, lacy panties. Jaden felt his cheeks redden as he couldn't stop staring while Alexus gave a flirtatious wink.

"So Jay, still want to lick the 'ice cream'?" She purred.

"...My nap could always wait." He replied without hesitation.

"Alright, but until Atticus gets back."

"Deal."

He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her closer before enjoying a private afternoon to themselves.


	28. Something Tense

"Did you drop Tidus off at your parents place?" Alexis asked on the phone as she paced the living room floor.

"Of course, babe." Jaden replied. "Mom was excited to see him. Hopefully she'll let us have him back at the end of the week." He joked.

Alexis smirked playfully. "Well at least that turned out well. Anyways... I hope you have a good day at work."

"Thank you, Alexis..." Jaden replied lovingly. "I hope your day turns out sweet!"

"Well thank you, my working man. I'll let you get back to work." Said Alexis. "Love you."

"I love you too." Said Jaden before hanging up.

The blonde woman hung up before sitting on the couch, now that the baby was at his grandparents and Jaden was at work, Alexis wondered what she should do today.

"Maybe I'll surprise him at the office!" Said Alexis. "Yeah that's it. I'll bring him his favorite lunch on the way."

When it was close to lunchtime, Alexis slipped into something stylish and put on a light coat of lip gloss. She then headed to the car and placed up fried shrimp with rice at Jaden's favorite local restaurant.

She then found the main Kaiba Corp building, where Jaden worked at under his father's lead. It still shocked Alexis, in a good way, that Jaden was from the family who owned Duel Academy. She was still however quite grateful that she got the opportunity to teach at the new Duel Academy in Domino, before she had Tidus.

The blonde parked her car before carting the food inside the building. Fortunately she was able to get passed the secretary, due to being recognized as Jaden's wife.

"I still never would've thought Jaden would work here..." Alexis thought, seeing at how techy the place was.

Alexis, who remembered where her husband's office was, headed there with ease. However before knocking, the blonde heard a man's grunting and a female moan coming from the other side of the door.

The blonde woman's eyes widened, getting a very bad implication about what could be going on. Alexis immediately let herself in, almost bursting through, only to have her heart sunk low.

There was Jaden... being pressed on the wall by some woman... as she had her lips on his...

**To be continued...**


	29. My True Love

Alexis swallowed, absolutely speechless. He was cheating on her with some woman at work. She felt hurt, betrayed... no... even more.

She took a few steps back. "I see you have your hands full." She commented. It was almost emotionless with a hint of sadness.

Jaden and the woman turned and saw Alexis. Jaden's eyes were filled with pain, looking at his wife who looked ice cold.

"Alexis, it's not what it looks like..." He whispered.

Alexis refused to speak to him as she immediately turned around, dropping the food before bolting out of Kaiba Corp.

"Alexis! Alexis wait!" He called out while the woman was trying to cling on him. Jaden pushed the woman off him before running after Alexis into the cold, pouring rain.

There he saw Alexis heading to get car, Jaden ran towards her trying to grab her attention. "Alexis! Please! Let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain!" Alexis snapped, glaring into his eyes while tears fell. "Really?! We're married! We have a child together! So you're fooling around with this... this bimbo behind my back?!"

"Alexis, I wasn't fooling around with her!" Jaden replied. "Please let me explain! I would never cheat on you!"

"Jaden, I'm not blind. I saw you kissing that woman!" Said Alexis.

"Alexis..." He whispered. "Please! Please let me explain!"

Alexis sighed, crossing her arms. "Explain then..."

"Alexis..." He whispered. "It really wasn't what it looked like. That girl... was forcing herself on me."

"You didn't seem to mind." Alexis deadpanned. "Who was she anyway?!"

"Of course I mind!" Jaden protested. "And she's the new intern, she headed into the office with copies that were printed. She then asked me about a picture on my desk and I told her it was of you, Lex. I told her you were my wife!"

"And?! What was she doing on your lips?" She demanded.

"All of a sudden she acted hysterical... she started saying crazy things that she loved me and wanted me to leave you. I told her that I'm married, then she jumped me and started to kiss me! I tried getting her off without hurting her but she was clingy!" He explained. Jaden then continued to see the hurt in Alexis' eyes. "Alexis... you know I'd never cheat on you... I love you..."

Alexis felt tears coming down her cheeks, Jaden tried to pull her into a hug but she turned away rejecting his move. "Jaden..."

"I never wanted to hurt you, Lex..." He continued.

"It's a little too late for that..." She whispered, wiping her tears. She wanted to believe him, but right now... she felt as if she couldn't. "I think..." She stuttered while holding back crying. "I need to go to my brother's house..."

Jaden's eyes widened as rain poured harder, getting the two soaking wet. "Don't say that!" He argued, desperately wanted her to believe him.

"Alexis, please baby, I'm on my knees!" He begged, doing what he said. The brown haired man went on his knees, sacrificing all pride and dignity for her.

"Jaden, no! This marriage won't go on!" She finalized, as much as it hurt her. "Goodbye Jaden..." She whispered before starting to walk away.

However Jaden refused to give up as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. Alexis was caught off guard, but immediately wanted to leave. His bangs from the cold, wet rain covered his eyes which scared her slightly, if was like she couldn't read him anymore.

She felt herself crying, no longer holding back her true feelings.

"Let me go!" She cried out as Jaden refused to let her go. She started to beat on his chest as Jaden had a grip on her. "I never want to-"

Suddenly she felt a pair of his demanding lips on hers to silence her as his hands cupped her face. Alexis then immediately felt conflicted whether to continue... however she soon gave in closing her eyes, returning the passionate kiss as Jaden was dominating her.

The brown haired man then had his beautiful wife against the wall before continuing the heated kiss.

His tongue demanded entry in which she allowed, the two explored the innards of their mouths for a while before Jaden's mouth escaped and kissed roughly all over her face, her neck and collarbone. A moan escaped Alexis' conquered plush lips as she arches her back for better access. She could also feel Jaden's hands travel down her back while stroking her lovely hair.

He slowly pulled his mouth away from his skin, feeling tears rolling down his face. "How could I ever betray the perfect woman..." He whispered, staring into her bright, hazel eyes and smile.

Before Alexis could speak, Jaden beat her to it. "I love you." He interrupted. "I really love you, Alexis... everything about you..."

Alexis now felt warmth in his embrace, she no longer wanted to leave him... she honestly never wanted to leave deep down.

"Jaden... I love you too... but that girl-"

"Like I said, Alexis. I only know her as the intern, I don't even know her personal life... nor do I plan to." He admitted.

"but..."

He cupped her face immediately. "Alexis, look at me. I would never betray you!" Jaden said. He then went on his knees and held her hands, looking up at her. "Please... I just want YOU. Not her or anyone else! Just the Alexis I know and love, the Alexis I'd die for... you, Alexis... I need you..."

Alexis stood there silent, she felt conflicted... she wanted to go by what she saw... but her heart was telling her the opposite. The look on Jaden's face looked as if he committed murder... or lost everything dear to him... in this case, he was.

"Get up..." She ordered. The brown haired man immediately followed orders. Alexis then laid her head on his chest before standing on her tippy toes to kiss his lips.

"I believe you, Jay... and of course I love you..." She whispered lovingly.

Jaden pulled her into the hug. "Alexis, I promised you... that i'd make you the happiest woman alive... you already made me the happiest man." He spoke.

"You already made me happy, Jaden..." Alexis whispered as Jaden leaned his forehead against hers.

"So you don't hate me?" He asked with a goofy grin.

"Never, Jaden." She replied.

"Good... he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I wouldn't know what I'd do if you hated me..."

The couple then embraced for the moment's passing. "I'm sorry..." Alexis whispered. "For what I said..."

Jaden chuckled softly. "I understand why you'd think the way you did..." He replied with sympathy. "Now... want me to walk you back to the car?" He asked, offering an arm.

Alexis smiled and took his arm before being escorted to the parking lot. Jaden opened the car door for Alexis before she entered, but not before one last kiss.

"What are you going to do?" Alexis asked. "About that intern?"

"Oh, she's no longer going to be intern." Said Jaden. "She's definitely out."

"You mean it?"

"Yep, only this beautiful woman gets to touch these lips tonight." He said, giving her a wink.

Alexis smirked and playfully laughed. "Just how I like it. Goodbye... Jaden..."

Jaden shook his head. "Not goodbye... more like... I'll see ya later." He reassured, giving the smile that always rid her worries...


	30. Someone's Happy New Year

The end of the year was coming near, as the night sky arrived at Domino City. Jaden was walking along with his wife Alexis, while their young son Tidus ran in front of them, hoping to see the ball drop for the very first time. Tidus was now growing up to be a fine boy much to his parents delight. It was like they were doing something right, at least that's what they thought.

"Mom! Dad! Hurry up!" Tidus exclaimed, cheerfully wanting to arrive at the middle of the city.

"Slow down, honey!" Alexis replied. "I don't want you getting lost in this crowd!"

"Yeah, besides we have an hour left." Jaden added, holding her hand.

Tidus shrugged, then saw an ice cream stand, distracting him. "Ice cream!" he cheered, scurrying along the path as he ran to the ice cream stand without his parents say-so.

"Tidus! Wait! It's late!" Alexis called out.

"I'm sure it'll be fine if he eats late once. Besides, it's a special occasion." Jaden reassured, knowing that his wife hated junk food late at night.

Alexis nodded. "I suppose..."

Jaden squeezed her hand slightly, giving a smile. Alexis approved with a smile before walking over to the ice cream stand.

"May I get an ice cream cone, mom and dad?" Asked Tidus.

"Sure sport, pick any flavor." Said Jaden.

"Hmmmmm... chocolate!" Tidus decided.

Jaden ordered for all three of them and paid the ice cream man before being handed the ice cream cones. The father handed one to Tidus, who immediately dove mouth first into the treat.

"Now what do you say, Tidus?" Alexis asked, holding her cone.

"Thank you, sir." Said Tidus with a face full of ice cream. "Oh! And you too, Mom and Dad!"

"You're welcome." Both Jaden and Alexis said in unison.

Suddenly the parade started to travel on the streets of Domino. People dressed as if they were duel monsters, bands playing their loudest, and a bunch of decorative floats. Jaden held Tidus on his shoulders so the small boy could get a view of the lively parade.

"Wow dad! That's awesome!" Tidus cheer. "I can see the Dark Magician!"

Jaden looked over and indeed saw a man in a Dark Magician suit "Looks like somebody's been brushing up on their Duel Monsters." He commented.

"Oh Tidus, do you see the Blue Eyes float?" Alexis asked.

Tidus looked over and saw a gigantic dragon float with white lightning and roar effects. The boy's eyes were amazed at what he saw, it was like they were brought to life in front of his very eyes.

"This is so unreal!" Tidus commented. "How do they do it?!"

Jaden chuckled. "It was something sponsored by Kaiba Corp."

Tidus looked at the ground, slightly sad from hearing that name. "I wish grandpa and grandma were in Japan..."

"Where did they go?" Alexis asked.

"They went to America to celebrate with my uncle." Jaden replied. "But they'll be back."

"Does America have a New Year's party like this, dad?" Tidus asked.

"Come to think of it... they do." Jaden replied. "I took your mom to New York City a long time ago. They usually have concerts and such. Oh! And they have a ball that drops!"

"We'll have to go someday with you, Tidus." Said Alexis. "But only if you won't run away from us. It's easy for a young boy to get lost."

"Yes, mom." Tidus replied obediently.

Suddenly a giant screen on Kaiba Corp's building showed that the ball was dropping in a minute. The large crowd of people gathered at a street for the perfect view of the ball dropping. The large number on the screen was going down and everyone anticipated for the time to strike at 0.

"You okay up there?" Jaden asked as he held his son on his shoulder. He decided to use his other arm to wrap it around Alexis' waist.

Tidus nodded. "Yep! 15... 14... 13... 12... 11..."

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The ball that was hanging slowly dropped, confetti and fireworks were on display as the people of Domino cheered.

Music played and everyone hugged, kissed, or drank champagne while enjoying the moment. Tidus' eyes beamed as he witnessed his first New Years party. This was something he wanted the family to do, it was too beautiful not to be a tradition.

"Happy new year!" Tidus cheered.

"You too, Tidus!" Jaden replied. "To another successful year!"

"And we'll have many more to come." Alexis added before getting a kiss from Jaden.

Tidus smiled. "You think so...?"

"Your mom is absolutely right." Said Jaden. "Whatever we face, we'll get through them, and we'll always have many good times!"

"Well can we stay a little longer?" Tidus asked.

Jaden looked at Alexis, in which she approved. "I don't see why not." She replied.

The after party wasn't much, just loud music and a t-shirt cannon. The couple then headed back to the car when they saw Tidus sleeping as Jaden carried him.

After the drive home, Tidus was placed into his small bed. Both Jaden and Alexis slipped into their pjs before joining each other in bed.

"Well that was sweet." Jaden said.

Alexis yawned softly, getting comfortable next to her husband. "Mhm, I missed going to see the ball drop. This should be a new family tradition."

Jaden chuckled. "You read my mind, Lex. Oh by the way..."

"Hm?"

Jaden slowly leaned in, kissing her lips before Alexis got caught up in the kiss. The two lasted for a minute before pulling away.

"Happy New Year, Alexis! I love you."

Alexis cuddled close to him, planting a kiss on his nose. "And I love you too... happy new year, Jaden!"


	31. Someone's Getting a Pack of Love

It was a school day and poor Tidus already wanted to go home. He missed his parents and didn't really make any friends. This situation was intimidating for him. Tidus, being a shy type, just felt like he wasn't comfortable.

The day soon ended and the students waited with the teacher for the parents to pick them up. Tidus only watched the kids play with each other while he stood there tired.

'School really stinks...' He thought.

Suddenly Tidus saw a red car which belonged to his family, but instead of his mother, there was Jaden at the driver's seat.

The brown haired man let his window down and smiled. "Guessing you need a lift."

Tidus nodded and went inside the car. "What are you doing here? Didn't mom say she'd pick me up?"

Jaden chuckled as he started to drive. "Well, I decided to do that instead. Is that fine with ya?"

Tidus shrugged slightly. "Well... thanks dad. I guess now I can finally get home."

"Who said we were going home?"

"Huh?"

Instead of taking the route home, Jaden drove further into Domino City. Tidus' curiosity sparked, wondering what was his dad up to? Was he about to get them ice cream? Were they about to see a movie?

Of course, all Jaden said was 'it's a surprise', making Tidus even more anxious.

However the father then stopped at their destination, a small game shop in Domino. It wasn't much, but it was known to be a very friendly and family oriented shop.

"No way..." Tidus gasped, recognizing the place. "Is this the Kame Game shop?! Yugi's grandpa lives here! Does that mean Yugi's here?!"

Jaden got out the car with Tidus behind him. "Well, son... his grandpa passed away two years ago." He explained. "On the bright side, it's actually Yugi's family who runs the store. So I'm sure you'll get to meet them."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tidus smiled and headed in with his father. As soon as they entered, the tiny bell rang and there was a man with black, blonde and magenta hair, a fair complexion, and had rather large blue eyes behind the counter. He wasn't Yugi, but he bared a huge resemblance to the King of Games yet looked slightly younger than Yugi or even Jaden.

"Jaden! How've you been?!" Asked the man.

Jaden approached the man, giving a high five. "It's been awhile, Solomon." He commented. Solomon Gardner- Motou was the son of Yugi Motou and professional dancer/teacher Tea Gardner. He was named after his great grandfather and was now the assistant owner of the Kame shop behind his father, however someday Solomon planned to take over.

Tidus tugged on Jaden's jacket. "Who's that?"

Jaden smiled and picked him up. "This is Yugi's son, Tidus. I've known him since I was younger."

Solomon shook his small hand. "You must be Tidus. You really do look like your old man! Hair and everything." He said with a smile.

Tidus shyly shook his hand. "Yes sir." He replied politely.

"Is your pops here?" Jaden asked.

"Ah, he's in Egypt, he won't be back till next week." Solomon replied. "Is there something I could help you with?"

Jaden nodded. "Well, I'd like to get some card packets for my boy over here." Jaden replied.

Tidus' eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "You mean... I'm going to create a deck?!" He asked. "Oh thank you thank you thank you, pops! I'll make you proud!"

"You've already made me proud." Jaden replied.

Solomon took out a case of card packets. "Pick whichever ones you like." He presented.

Tidus carefully checked out all the cool looking packs with art on them. He was amazed, yet overwhelmed on what cards to pick out. Jaden gave him a smile and Tidus felt more confident, which made him select some packets with a picture of hero type monsters on the cover, something similar to his father's.

"How many can I get, dad?" Asked Tidus.

"As many as you want." Replied Jaden. "This is a gift from me, just telling how proud I am of you. I know school isn't the best right now, but it won't last forever." He explained. "In the meantime, I know you wanted to create a deck."

Tidus grabbed many more packs before handing them to Solomon. "I'll take these, sir."

Solomon chuckled. "Good choice, little man." He replied before adding up the total. Jaden paid the man before heading out with Tidus.

"Guess I'll see you soon." Said Jaden.

"See ya later, Mr. Solomon!" Cheered Tidus.

Solomon gave a smile. "Come back anytime, my friends." He replied, watching the father and son head out.

"So Tidus, what kind of cards do you have?" Jaden asked.

"I got a lot of warriors, dad! And they all look super cool! I'm gonna make the best deck ever! Then I'll duel mom, you, grandpa... maybe I can even surpass Yugi!" Said the younger son.

Jaden smiled at his son's beaming confidence and dreams. It was nice to see him smiling. "How about we get started on your deck first. I'll help you with it when we get home." Said the father.

Meanwhile at the Kame Shop, a middle aged woman with short brunette hair tied back walked to the counter. "Was that Jaden I just heard?" She asked.

Solomon nodded. "Yeah, mom. He brought his son. Cute kid too and hey I sold more packs today!"

The woman embraced her son tightly. "I'm so proud of you!" She cheered.

"Ack! Mom! I can't breathe!"

"Now you know how I felt giving birth." She replied, patting his head with a smirk.

"Mom..."


	32. Someone's Sick Day

"Drink this, dear. It'll make you feel better." Alexis suggested.

A sick Tidus, who was laying in bed, weakly held the cup and drank the tea slowly. He coughed slightly, disgusted by the taste.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's tea." Alexis simply replied.

Tidus gagged a bit, making the blonde woman sigh. "Come on, it'll help you rest and get better. Sometimes the things that may not taste good to you will help out in the end." She explained.

"Well... if you say so, mom..." Tidus slowly drank the warm tea, looking disgusted. The tea was a herbal taste, which didn't crave Tidus' craving for sweets. However Alexis refused to allow him to have candy while he was sick. Why should he? It'd only make the sickness worse.

There was a knock on the door, which surprised the mother and son. "Come in." said Alexis.

The door opened and Jaden walked in, holding a stack of tissue boxes, a bowl of chicken ramen, and medicine. The way he balances all that at once was a mystery.

"Got the stuff you asked me to get." said Jaden.

Alexis blinked, her husband carrying all that at once impressed, yet shocked her. "Uh... thanks, Dear. Just put it next to the bed.

Jaden did so and then looked at his son. "How you feeling, champ?" He asked.

Tidus sneezed before Jaden handed him a tissue to blow his nose. "Still sick..." He replied.

Jaden rubbed his forehead. "Guess next time you should listen to your mom about wearing a sweater."

The young boy pouted while Alexis playfully smirked slightly. "Your dad's right."

"But it wasn't that bad!" Tidus protested.

"Clearly it was, or you wouldn't be in bed." Alexis reminded. "Are you feeling hungry?" She asked.

Tidus shook his head. "I'm a bit tired... but thanks."

"No problem." Jaden replied. "Guess we should feed him the medicine then."

Alexis opened the medicine and poured some in a small spoon. She fed Tidus, making him mentally gag. The medicine tasted like cherry candy gone bad. However he swallowed it, for being part of his health.

Alexis kissed his forehead. "It should help you sleep... so you'll be tired for a while."

Tidus yawned and sniffled. He smiled at his parents one last time before officially falling asleep. The couple watched him with a smile before slowly sneaking out of the room, to not disturb him.

"Is he okay?" A voice asked in Jaden's mind. Yubel suddenly appeared with a concerned expression on her face. "He's going to live right? Please tell me he will."

Jaden blinked, pretty sure Yubel was overreacting over nothing. Then again, she treated Tidus as if he was her son, even though technically she was considering she's a part of Jaden. Yubel considered herself to be part of the family and why wouldn't she? She was a very protective individual to Jaden and whoever he loved dearly now.

He gave a smile, standing near his son's door.

"He'll be fine... just one of those sick days."


	33. Someone's Embrace

She hated it when he's not home at night. The house was only filled with complete silence as the baby was asleep and the blonde woman read her favorite book in her bedroom.

Patience was running thin as Alexis waited for her husband to return, being how Jaden was... he was unpredictable. She wondered if trouble found him and no one knew... then again, Jaden would always find a way to get through any challenge. Right?

Of course, it still didn't rid her concern. However her body started to lack energy. Within a second she immediately drifted into a slumber.

In her dream... something she could hardly call a dream, Alexis was being pulled away from her husband by a force wanting to keep her away from the isolated Jaden. As she was being stripped away of her comfort, Alexis struggled and tried on her life to resist the force that was tearing her apart. Tears rode down her cheek as she was slowly sinking into the shadows... it was like she was fading away from existence... and away from him.

Yet... she felt a warm embrace wrap around her... strong reassuring arms which pulled her out from the shadows and into a deep comfort where nothing got to her. Her once scared and down expression turned into a smile, hiding her true tears of joy. A new, shining light was revealed towards the blonde.

However she woke up... returning back into reality.

Alexis checked the clock to see it was already passed midnight, then she looked at her chest and saw a familiar snoring head snuggling at her bosom.

"Finally..." She whispered, as she felt his embrace and warmth. "I missed you..." She whispered.

She smiled, running her fingers through a patch of brown hair and kissed his ear before falling asleep. She didn't want to wake him because right now... he was perfect at where he's at... to her, he was perfect period...

His loud snores, his sleep talking, his drool... there wasn't a thing she wanted to change.

Because that's how she liked it...


	34. Someone's Grades

"Tidus, what's this?" Alexis asked.

Tidus bowed his head in shame while his mother held up a failed math test in her hand. Jaden casually watched the two from behind, somehow thinking it'd be wise to not get involved when Alexis was mad. Oh especially when Alexis was mad. Tidus however tried to hope that he'd still be alive before the day ends.

"Uh... my... test." the son replied.

"Tidus, you told me you studied!" Alexis recalled.

"I did, mom! It just... sorta got away from me..." Tidus replied, sweating and adjusting his collar nervously. "You're not... mad are you?"

Alexis shook her head and kneeled to her son's level. "No, but I am disappointed. You had all week to study for the test." She replied, letting out a sigh. "I know you like watching TV and playing games like many kids do, but your grades have to be a priority. Do you understand, dear?" She asked. "You're a very smart boy and you know this."

Tidus nodded his head innocently which made Alexis give a small smile. "Perfect, because I know you know this material! However if you slip up then I'll have to start punishing you." She warned.

"W-What kind of punishment?" Tidus stuttered as his mother stood up.

"Hmmm... no desserts after dinner for one whole week." Alexis suggested.

"T-That's not a big deal..." said Tidus.

Jaden arched an eyebrow. 'Geez son, you're only making it worse for yourself!' He scolded mentally.

Alexis nodded, crossing her arms slyly. "Hmm... you're right. Then no fried shrimp for two weeks."

"WHAT?!" Both Jaden and Tidus screamed.

Alexis turned around to face her husband. "Jade-"

"A-Alexis, don't you think that's a little harsh." Jaden replied as a drop of sweat ran on his cheek. "I mean... two weeks without fried shrimp..."

Alexis arched an eyebrow. "Then what would you suggest?"

Jaden gulped, seeing the suspicious face his wife had. "Well... how about a week instead like you originally said? That way, he'll still get his punishment."

Tidus smiled at Jaden while Alexis wasn't looking. Something inside told the boy that his father would have his back, even if it came to facing a woman every man feared: his wife. 'Thanks dad.' He mouthed.

'No problem.' He mouthed backed when Alexis focused her attention on Tidus. As soon as Alexis looked at Tidus, the boys face sent from relief to alert as if he were in the army.

"I guess that'll be fine... but I'm going to go over the problems you missed with you." Alexis confirmed. "Now go sit at the table, dinner will be ready soon."

Tidus nodded his head. "Thanks, mom!" He replied before running over to the dinner table.

"I'm going to go sit at the table with him, Lex." said Jaden.

"Alright, I'll be there in five minutes." Alexis replied, giving a soft smile. Jaden headed to the dining room and sat with Tidus, who was anxiously waiting for the food.

"So son, do you feel like you could've done better with the test?" Jaden asked.

Tidus shrugged. "I guess so, dad... but why does mom care so much about these grades?" He asked.

The father only smiled. "Your mom just wants the best for you, Tidus. To tell you the truth, my grades were pretty low." He said with a chuckle, this actually surprised Tidus... his father was the best Duel Academy has ever witnessed. "But you, son? You're actually pretty smart... my point is to listen to your mother and do well in school, listen to her advice and study."

Tidus nodded before the two guys looked over and saw Alexis in complete shocked, her rather large hazel eyes widened like a couple of saucers.

"J-Jaden... are you alright?" Alexis asked. Before Jaden could answer, Alexis placed a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. "You feel normal..."

"W-What? Lex, why wouldn't I be okay?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, mom? What's wrong with dad?" Tidus also asked.

"I-I... just never thought you'd tell our son to study... for anything honestly!" Alexis replied, with a bright, excited smile on her face. Both Jaden and Tidus began to laugh, before Alexis joined in with them as well.


	35. Our Anniversary

A beautiful day in Domino City was upon the citizens as many enjoyed the quality time of being outside. Both Alexis and her older brother Atticus took Tidus to the park while the siblings got a chance to catch up about life.

"Tidus, remember to be careful on the slide!" Alexis called out from the bench.

"Mooom..." the son muttered. Tidus blushed in embarrassment and bowed his head while Atticus chuckled at his reaction.

"Sis, you're gonna embarrass the poor kid." Atticus teased.

"Still, he could get hurt!" Alexis replied. "I mean, the playground still can be dangerous, you know."

"Hehe... well I guess you have a point." Atticus agreed, watching his nephew.

As soon as a beeping sound was heard from Alexis' phone, Atticus' thoughts about how far both Jaden and Alexis have come, were interrupted as he looked back at his sister.

"Oh! It's just my phone." Alexis explained. She grabbed the phone from her pocket and saw a new text message.

"Who's it from?" Atticus asked as Alexis started to read the message.

"Well it's from Jaden, why?" She replied.

"Oh I see, could it be a romantic text from work?" Atticus nudged her shoulder while Alexis sighed.

"No, he's just asking what's for dinner." She replied while texting him back. "I told him we're having pizza tonight... and now he's texting about if I've recorded his favorite show on TV ."

The brother frowned. "Well that doesn't sound very romantic. That doesn't sound very romantic at all, in fact." He commented.

"Atticu-"

"I just think he should maybe show way more pizazz sometimes. Besides, your wedding anniversary is tomorrow, right?"

"Is that what this is all about?" Alexis asked.

"Jaden forgot last year's anniversary, remember?" Atticus reminded. "He should at least make it up to you this year. Something that screams romance. Something straight out of a cheesy romance film! You know, the ones I'd try to get you to watch."

"Well I'm going to see if he remembers this time." Alexis replied. She sighed softly, recalling a recent memory she had. "You know now that I think about it... we've been wrapped up with the house and Tidus a lot... we... haven't been really doing anything just the two of us lately."

"Yeah, marriage and kids change things I bet, but you and Jay need to keep this thing alive . I'm talking about the romance part, Lex."

"Well I guess I could organize something for Jaden and I." Alexis suggested.

Atticus shook his head. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, sis." Atticus playfully commented. "I'll take care of everything on this anniversary date..." he said with a wink.

"...I don't like where this is going..." Alexis deadpanned, knowing her brother had something bound to go crazy.

Atticus sat up from the bench, chuckling nervously after pretending to look at his watch. "Well, look at the time! Guess I better get going."

"And where are you off to?" Alexis asked.

"Oh... me and the lifeguard babe from the beach have a date." Atticus winked.

The blonde woman shook her head. "Looks like some things will never change." She sighed.

The brown haired man replied. "I'll see you later, sis and my favorite little nephew on the swing set."

Alexis looked over and saw Tidus on the swing, carefully watching over him as he swung on the swings. Meanwhile, Atticus bolted away from the park and to a nearby cafe where he was immediately seated at a nice, clean table by a lovestruck hostess.

After saying some cheesy, yet charming lines to the waitress, he managed to get a free scone and drink. Atticus then picked up his cell phone and began to call Jaden.

"Hello? Jaden speaking!" Jaden said from the other line as he was trying to keep up at the office with his papers of work.

"Jaden, it's me, Atticus." Atticus replied. "Before you ask, I called because I wanted to ask you what's tomorrow?"

"What's in tomorrow you ask?" Jaden repeated. "Pretty sure tomorrow's Saturday."

"Well er... Yeah, but it's a special type of Saturday." Atticus added.

Jaden gave it some thought, yet clearly clueless about the day itself. "Uh... Yeah sorry, Atticus, but I got nothing."

Atticus sighed, clearly annoyed. How could he have forgotten this important date? "Jaden my man, you can't be serious. It's your wedding anniversary with my sister!" He replied.

A pair of brown eyes immediately widened.

"WHAT?!" Jaden screamed. Those in the office looked back at him, both scared and shocked out of their lives. Jaden chuckled nervously and apologized before finding privacy in a secret room to take the call.

"What?! It's tomorrow?!" Jaden panicked.

"Yeah and you forgot last year remember. Ah Jaden... you should know the importance of a wedding anniversary. Hell, I've never even been married but I know women hate it if you forget an important date like that. I could tell you that already, bro."

Jaden immediately felt guilt from last year's anniversary. "Yeah... Alexis was disappointed last year... and I swore I wouldn't forget... dammit I don't even have anything planned. This is just like school all over again."

"Hey, I'm just glad you're alive." Atticus joked.

"What?!"

"Not to worry, Jaden. You're my brother, and I, the Master of Love, care about you and my little sister too much to allow you to forget an anniversary. I want you to swing by my bachelor pad tomorrow morning and we'll make all the plans." Atticus instructed.

"W-Well... sure but what about Tidus?" Jaden asked.

"Ah that's right... well what about your folks? Could they watch him?" asked Atticus.

"I'm positive my mom can." Jaden replied. "So how early do I have to be at your place?"

"Well my friend, I'd say nine o'clock sharp!" Atticus replied. "Jaden, I know you don't wanna lose her. Remember this is for Alexis."

Jaden groaned quietly. He was never one to wake up early, even in his years of fatherhood he preferred to sleep in with the comfort of his bed. However if it wasn't for Atticus, he would've never gotten this far with Alexis. The brown haired man nodded his head, feeling a rush of motivation and determination.

"Alright... I'll be there. For Alexis!"

The next morning, Jaden parked his car at a parking lot that was close to Atticus' apartment. He then headed towards the stairs and ran a few floors till he arrived at Atticus' apartment number on a door.

"F-Finally! I'm here!" He panted. "Geez... I'm already out of breath... I wonder if I'm getting old..."

Jaden then rang the doorbell, allowing some time before Atticus opened the door, wearing a red Hawaiian shirt and light brown khakis. "Well welcome Jay! I see you made it to the bachelor pad right on time! Boy, you must really love my sister."

"Yeah... but I had to wake up early to drop off Tidus at my folks' place. I don't get how you're a morning person, bro." Said Jaden as he headed in.

"It's always been in me, Champ." Said Atticus. "Anyways, have a seat on the couch. We gotta get started!"

Jaden sat down on the couch after removing his shoes and jacket. "Atticus, I just wanted to say thank you for all of this. I couldn't bare to break my promise to Lexi."

Atticus nodded. "Yeah, I remember she was crying that time, Jay. She was really upset until you made that moving promise. Now you just have to act on it, big guy and I planned out the perfect day for Lex, all you gotta do is pay for it and then eventually spend time with my sister."

"Wait... you planned our wedding anniversary?" Jaden asked. "Like the whole thing?!"

"Every bit of it." Said Atticus as he handed a list of everything planned and the prices of each event. Jaden's eyes widened as he saw the large number that was the total.

"W-What exactly do you have planned?" Jaden asked.

"Well thanks to my connections, I've arranged for Alexis to get her hair, nails, and makeup done for the private dinner on a small yacht, where you will be joining her. Then maybe you'll share a dance and hopefully you two will... hehe enjoy the rest of the night." Atticus winked, making Jaden's collar feel hot as he thought about all the possible, steamy, satisfying things with Alexis later on.

"So what do you think, Jay?" Atticus asked.

"S-Sounds sweet but... so much money."

"Jay, this is for my sister remember? Besides, you can afford this, you do know who your dad is?" Atticus replied. "

"My dad has nothing to do-... fine..." Jaden sighed as he took out some money. He handed it to Atticus and his brother in law started to count up the cash given.

"Perfect! Now I have the funds to pay it!" Atticus cheered. "By the way, Jay. Doesn't Alexis have a doctor appointment?"

"Oh yeah she does..." Jaden replied. "I think she said it's at two, so it should be about an hour."

Atticus nodded. "Well the schedule can work. So... are you ready to help give my sister the best anniversary ever?" He asked, extending a hand.

Jaden gave a smile and a firm handshake, hoping the best outcome for this anniversary.

"You bet! For Alexis!"

Meanwhile Alexis was at home preparing herself for the day. While she was usually a morning person, she found herself sleeping in this morning. She felt tired and a bit drained. However she then found a note from Jaden on his pillow on their bed, explaining to her that Tidus was at his grandparents' mansion.

She decided to give her husband a call, which to her disappointment there was no answer. She grumbled, wondering what he could be doing on this important day. It was Saturday, so he didn't have work. She hoped he wasn't out there challenging random strangers to duels.

"Geez Jaden, where could you be? On our anniversary too!" Alexis commented. "I really hope he didn't forget..."

The blonde woman then dressed up in casual clothing, prepared her appearance and tidied up before driving to her doctor's appointment. During all this time, she received not a single call from Jaden, not even about the anniversary or anything for that matter. The only thing that was blowing up her phone were Mindy and Jasmine's texts hoping Alexis would talk about her plans for a wedding anniversary.

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll make sure to tell my husband later on." bowed Alexis before leaving the office. "Not a single call from Jaden..." as she tried to contact him again, but with no prevail.

Suddenly her phone started to ring, which perked her eyes up as a smile appeared on her face. "That's him!" She exclaimed, seeing his caller ID. Alexis answered the phone, not sure if she should be excited or about pissed off.

She calmly composed herself before expressing her worries on the phone. "Jaden, where are you? It's our wedding anniversary and you just took off without saying anything!"

"Hey, sis! Jaden can't make it to the phone, so I guess you're stuck with me." Said a familiar voice from the other line.

"...Atticus? What are you- I mean this isn't funny! Where's Jaden and why do you have his phone?!"

"Now now, Lex. You sound stressed, you know... Anniversaries aren't supposed to be stressful." Atticus teased as his sister growled silently.

"Say, ya know what can help a lady out? A day at the mall getting her nails, hair and makeup done!" The brother announced as if he were some hotshot salesman.

Alexis arched her eyebrow with interest. "What are you-"

"Your husband organized a nice little relaxation time. First you'll be enjoying an all inclusive beauty treatment then you'll have a nice dinner near the ocean!"

"He set this all up for me...?" Alexis' eyes beamed as a smile appeared on her face. "Y-you mean... Jaden didn't forget?"

"Of course he didn't, sis. Now why don't you go to Domino Mall and claim that appointment. I bet you're gonna feel refreshed and beautiful by the time you're done."

"I-I... yeah, of course!" She replied before hanging up. "Wow... I can't believe he set this all up! Oh he deserves a million kisses for this... and maybe even more!" She squealed, Alexis blushed deeply as a couple of people were staring. She then silently got into her car, driving off to the mall with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile Atticus smirked proudly at his plan going accordingly. Not even Alexis could resist a nice, relaxing day getting pampered and being thrown a nice dinner. It triggered every woman's girly side.

"I feel like I could start a business! Saving failing marriages one step at a time." The brother proudly bragged.

"Failing?!" Jaden panicked. "You really don't think-"

"Jaden, I'm just joking." Atticus chuckled. "You're too nervous, of course she loves you. I know you don't wanna lose her."

Jaden crossed his arms. "Still, why can't I talk to her?" He asked.

"Because, my friend, you want her to be excited to see you and later on she'll be very thrilled to see you joining her for dinner. I'm trying to help build suspense." Atticus explained. "Look, you just have to trust me on this. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Well-"

"Good! Because remember, everything I'm doing here... is all for Lexi." Atticus reassures. "I promise you this."

Winged Kuriboh suddenly appeared behind his partner, trying to communicate.

'Yeah... I guess I should trust him.' Jaden replied mentally, giving the Kuriboh a small smile.

"Alright Atticus but one question."

"What is it, Jay?"

"...When do I get my phone back?"

Alexis drove to the mall, feeling like a giddy teenager as she entered the large store. To think that Jaden remembered their anniversary took a large weight off her shoulders. This day will not go by with disappointment. She was going to be pampered alone with no children to watch over, which was nearly every mother's dream.

The blonde woman ogled the amazing display of the store and noticed all the staff were prim and done up with beautiful clothing. Alexis felt slightly too casual but decided to ignore those thoughts as she entered a small beauty parlor inside the store.

A petite, slender woman with thick, red lips and dark blue eyeshadow gave a smile. "Welcome to Empress Beauty Parlor of Domino Mall, where we make you into your best self!"

"Thank you, I'm Ale-"

"Oh I know who you are." The woman interrupted. "We have everything set up for you. Please, sit down anywhere you'd like at the hair salon."

The blonde woman sat down at a chair before the elder woman started on her hair. Alexis felt her scalp massaged as her long, golden locks were being shampooed and conditioned.

'That feels amazing...' Alexis thought as she closed her eyes. 'I can't remember the last time going to a salon...'

As her hair was being dried, Alexis' nails were being worked on. She decided to choose a pale, rosy pink nail paint and for her hair to be slightly curled. For a salon visit, the woman worked rather quickly yet precisely. The fact that she had much experience was rather helpful with time.

Alexis looked in the mirror at herself. Part of her hair was clipped back while the rest cascaded down her back while her hair had some volume and curl. Her hair also looked thicker and shinier. The blonde woman's hazel eyes glistened at her look. Even her nails were quite impressive.

"We're not done yet." Said the older woman. "First I'm going to give you makeup for your beautiful porcelain tone then we'll be all done for your wedding anniversary."

"How did you know it was my anniversary?" Alexis asked.

"Ah, That was what I was told." The woman replied. "Now let's get you some makeup to bring out your natural beauty."

"It's been so long since I was pampered like this..." Alexis sighed in serene as she allowed the woman to do her makeup. Bringing out her eyes with sky blue eyeshadow and a rosy young complexion on her cheeks. The blonde was in awe as she saw her face done well with makeup.

"Everything is paid for, including the tip. Enjoy your day." The woman bowed.

"Thank you... for making me feel like a new woman on my anniversary." Alexis replied.

While Alexis headed outside, the woman immediately dialed a quick phone call. Atticus answered from the other line with a proud smile on his face, confusing poor Jaden.

"You're telling me she's ready? Perfect! Onto to step two." Atticus replied.

"Step two?" Jaden questioned.

Atticus winked. "Oh... just a little something I cooked up. It'll increase the mood."

"Sweet! You think she'll like it?!" Jaden asked as he jumped up onto his feet. "I really hope she's having a good day... and really, I wanna thank you Atticus. All this wouldn't have been possible without your help."

"Of course, Jay. That's why I'm the Master of Love!" Atticus replied.

"So... you wanna fill me in on the next surprise?"

"Well my brother... it's something I had under my sleeve... a little something I cooked up recently and it'll be sure to increase the mood."

As Alexis walked out of the mall with her hair, nails and makeup done, she wondered what kind of dress she would wear on at dinner. Her thoughts then ceased when she saw a couple of taller, broad shouldered men dressed in black blocking her entrance to her car.

"Excuse me, I need to get in. Mind moving out of the way?" she asked, clearly annoyed that the men would be blocking someone's car door.

The men only smirked as they were looking down at the blonde, chuckling under their breath.

"Only place you're going is with us, cutie." Were the man's final words before grabbing hold of Alexis, covering her mouth so she wouldn't peep a sound...

"You mean you HIRED goons to kidnap my WIFE?!" Jaden exclaimed, standing up immediately. "She's not only my wife but she's your sister!"

"Now Jay, of course they're not gonna hurt her, dude." Atticus reassured. "I've-"

"Bro, I don't care about that. Where's Alexis?!" Jaden demanded. "I gotta find her! Aw dammit, she's probably scared!"

"They're taking her to the a yacht at the docks. " the elder brother answered. Jaden then immediately bolted out of Atticus' apartment and outside the complex. Atticus sighed, hoping he didn't piss off his brother-in-law too much. "Guess I should get a move on incase Jay hurts them. Dude even forgot his car keys."

Meanwhile Jaden ran across the streets of Domino, not caring who was staring at him. He accidentally pushed some people in the process, but immediately apologized. All he could focus on was getting to Alexis, he could imagine her being afraid of what would happen. He would've never guessed Atticus would have her kidnapped.

'What the hell was Atticus thinking?!' Jaden scolded mentally as he saw the yacht. He noticed that nobody was guarding the entrance, which made breaking in a lot more easier. Then again, this was only a staged kidnapping.

"Alexis?! Where are you?! Alexis?!" He called out, running about as he searched for his loving wife. He then arrived to the main deck... seeing how decorated everything was.

A table for two with a clean, white table cloth covering it with rose petals everywhere. Three unlit candles were placed in the center along with a couple of photos spread out on the table of the couple enjoying themselves in different scenarios.

'Wow... so this is-' his thoughts were interrupted when he saw a woman with long, flowing blonde hair. Hair that belonged to the woman he loved.

"Alexis!"

Alexis turned around, her eyes were wide opened and a smile appeared on her face. "Jaden!" She called out.

The two ran towards each other before Jaden caught his wife as they embraced each other, ending it with a sweet yet passionate kiss.

'Oh god, I missed you...' they both thought in unison.

"Alexis, are you okay?" Jaden asked, holding her still as he gazed into her hazel eyes.

Alexis nodded, a tear running through her right eye. "Jaden... of course... oh but I have so many questions."

"Let me answer them, Lexi. Anything for you." He replied with a warm smile. "I'm here now."

"First... why on earth would you hire a couple of goons to kidnap me?!" She scolded, going by what she heard from the goons.

"W-What?! Alexis, I didn't know they were gonna kidnap you!" He nervously defended. Suddenly the couple heard slow, sarcastic clapping and turned around, seeing Atticus proudly smiling.

"Bravo Jaden. Alexis. And let's also give it up for our special guests over there." Said the elder Rhodes brother as he pointed to the goons that 'kidnapped' Alexis.

"Atticus? What are you- what's going on, Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"Well Lex... I didn't want to disappoint you like last anniversary, so I asked Atticus to help plan everything." Jaden explained.

"And hey, J-man even woke up early! All for you, sis." Atticus interrupted.

"I wanted you to be pampered and treated like royalty, but I had no idea about the kidnapping, which... I'm sorta curious as to see why would you kidnap your own sister?" asked Jaden.

"Well, what of it, Atti?" Alexis asked, glaring her brother.

"Well like I was trying to say, it was for the rush!" Atticus replied. "Perilous situations make the couple happier to see each other, since you never know if you're gonna see your spouse again. I just wanted to help Jaden make this anniversary interesting... and I see that it worked."

Both Jaden and Alexis were speechless as they looked at one another. The two figured that Atticus might've had a point. Alexis then started breaking into laughter, before Jaden did the same and laughed louder.

Atticus smiled as the two hugged, seeing his baby sister and her husband joyous on the day. He always imagined Alexis being happy with a great guy and now his vision was true.

"Well, I have a date coming up myself, but you two just relax and take your time. Your dinner will be ready shortly." Atticus informed. "Oh and Jay, you forgot these." He added, tossing Jaden the car keys.

"Sweet! Dinner! I'm-... uh excited to have dinner with my beautiful wife." Jaden replied as he looked at her, scratching the back of his head.

"Smooth, Jay." She teased.

"Hey, I really do wanna eat with you, Alexis. To prove it, I won't scarf down my food like usual tonight. I'll eat along with you." He admitted.

Alexis felt her heart beat rapidly, she accepted Jaden's habit of him scarfing down delicious food. In fact she found his quirk cute. However it was nice that he was willing to do this for her. It made her feel special. As she was the most important person in his life.

"Let's sit, I think the food will be ready soon." Alexis whispered into his ear.

"Allow me." Said Jaden before kindly escorting her to the table. As they sat down, Alexis admired the decor and pictures of them, while Jaden sat on the other side... admiring her smile.

"This is beautiful, Jaden..."

"Happy Anniversary, Alexis."

"You too."

Jaden then placed his hand on Alexis' hand at the table, making her blush. "Alexis, I wanna take you to somewhere beautiful tomorrow, just you and me. Would you like that?" He asked.

Alexis nodded. "Anywhere with you, Jaden, of course I'd come."

"A-Awesome! I'll make sure you'll have the best time. I swear!" Jaden proclaimed. "I'll make sure you have a wonderful time."

Before Alexis could reply, the waitress approached the couple holding a bottle of Alexis' favorite wine. Jaden wasn't much of a wine drinker to the extent of his wife, but on a day like this who could say no?

"A bottle of our finest Chardonnay to the lovely couple." The waitress presented.

Alexis gasped. "O-Oh Jaden, I can't drink this."

"Why not? This is your favorite." Jaden replied.

Alexis nodded. "Yes... and I appreciate the gesture... but Jaden..."

"Alexis..."

"I'm pregnant, Jaden..." she announced.

However only a goofy smile graced his lips much to her surprise. He gave her hand a tight, loving squeeze, easing whatever nerves Alexis had.

"Then let's order lemonade instead!"


	36. Tidus Discovers Girls: The Hard Way

"So this is Uncle Atticus's room..." Tidus whispered.

The young boy looked around as he was waiting patiently as his mother and uncle had a conversation in the living room. As Tidus was waiting, he decided to explore Atticus' 'bachelor pad' as he called it, finally arriving at the master bedroom.

"Wow... it's so far up!" Tidus commented in awe as he looked out from the window. "I didn't know we were so far up. Uncle Atticus must like looking down at people from up here."

He then looked over to the closet, which contained many Hawaiian themed shirts, and then over to the master bed where a small shoebox was sticking out from underneath.

"I wonder if he forgot to put his shoes in the closet." Tidus wondered as he approached the box. The boy picked it up, shaking it slightly. The sound sounded a bit... off and it was far too light to be shoes. The boy arched an eyebrow, shaking the box again as he placed his ear to it before opening the box.

As the box opened, Tidus questionably observed the item inside the box. It wasn't shoes, in fact it looked like some sort of magazine.

"What's this? A magazine...?" Tidus asked himself. He looked at the front cover, seeing that there was a young woman who was only covered with a towel, posing as if she were caught naked.

"She must've gotten out of the tub. I wonder why someone would take a picture of that, I guess I'd be pretty embarrassed." He commented.

The young boy felt inclined to take a look of what is yet to see in the magazine. He slowly opened the magazine only to see pages full of scantily or even nude women, causing him to blush slightly.

"I wonder why they are naked? I bet those girls can't afford clothes. Well mom did say clothes can be a lot of money." Said Tidus. "And wow what are those things on their chests?! They look kinda weird... actually I think mom once told me she fed me with those things... they look so weird but... I don't know why I can't stop looking at them... and are those buttons?"

Tidus felt himself blushing harder, getting even more curious at the next page. "Whoa! Is that a beard?! I didn't know girls can grow beards, but I wonder why it's down there and not on her face? Geez... maybe Uncle Atticus will tell me since this is his."

Tidus' mouth gaped wide open as he turned to the next page. He felt himself blushing harder, he felt himself feeling 'tingly' at the sight of the nearly nude women.

"Whoa, I've never seen 'that thing' before... wow... girls really have this? I-it's kinda creepy... but why can't I look awa-"

"TIDUS!"

Tidus turned around immediately, seeing a shocked Alexis peeping from his shoulder. Her hazel eyes were widened at the sight of her son looking at something too inappropriate for his age.

"M-mom? I didn't even see you coming!"

"W-What the?! What are you looking at?!" Alexis scolded. "Why do you even have that?!"

"Uhhh... uhh? I'm not sure, I found this underneath uncle's bed. It looks like these girls can't afford clothes." Tidus innocently answered his panicking mother. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"W... what's wrong?! Tidus... ugh... that magazine is not for boys your age! It has plenty of pictures you should not see!" The blonde woman explained, grabbing it from Tidus. "The fact that... ooooh... I'm gonna get your uncle for this!"

"Everything okay up there? Heard some shouting up there." said Atticus as he entered the room.

Alexis immediately glared at her brother, holding the magazine towards his face. "CARE TO EXPLAIN THIS?!" She growled.

Atticus' brown eyes widened "I thought that was under my bed! How did you find it?!"

"What's worse was that Tidus found it! How could you own these things?! What kind of example are you setting for your nephew!" She scolded.

"I didn't even want him to find that!" Atticus replied in his defense.

Tidus gulped. "So mom... can I finish the-"

"NO! Ugh... Tidus, you're grounded... er I mean... j-just get out of your uncle's room! Go play with your video games... NOW!" Alexis stuttered, frustrated at the situation. She hoped that the boy would be like his father, learning things like this later in life.

Tidus sighed and obeyed his mother as Alexis facepalmed in disappointment.

Atticus had a drop of sweat on his forehead, nervously chuckling as he hoped his sister calmed down. "So... uh... could I have my magazines back?"

Alexis immediately glared, having flames fuming in her eyes as her teeth gritted. "Oh... I'll give you back your magazine alright..." she growled before chasing her brother around his apartment, striking him with his own magazine rolled up.

Tidus could only blush deeply, thinking about what he saw and the flashing imagery that would appear in his childlike mind. What a day...


	37. Something That Bonds

"Why are we here again?" complained Jaden.

"My mother's birthday is coming up and we need to get a gift. Besides, you also promised Tidus you'd take him to this mall for the day." Alexis replied as the couple and their son headed inside a large mall.

"But you know I'm not a big shopping person." Jaden defended.

"And you're not a break your promise type, come on Jaden, you don't have to mope every time I have to pull you out of your everyday life to spend time with your son." said Alexis. "Plus this will be a nice friendly outing for all of us."

Tidus felt extremely excited about entering the large mall, his large hazel eyes perked up seeing all the toys especially featured while Alexis' attention was on the giant sale posters.

"Mom, can I play with the toys?!" Tidus asked.

The blonde woman nodded. "Of course, but remember we came to pick up something for grandma, okay?"

Tidus nodded in agreement before running in front while Alexis followed behind along with a grumpy Jaden. The brown haired man sighed, knowing that he'd have to take a rain check from his work. He could remember that promise he made to Tidus, something about if he could beat his father in a duel then he'd take him to the mall.

While Tidus didn't win, Jaden saw an improvement in his son's abilities and decided to take him despite his loss. However he didn't think Tidus would remember... or that Alexis would drag him out of his work.

"Mom, can we go on the train?" Tidus asked, pointing to a small kiddie train.

"Of course. Let's all get on." Said Alexis.

Jaden then faced his wife. "U-uh... are you sure you want to get on? With you being pregnant and all?" he asked, genuinely worried.

Alexis blinked twice before giggling softly. "Jaden this thing goes ten miles per hour tops, I'll be fine." She replied as they got on the mini train.

"But thank you for your concern..." she whispered in his ear, making the brown haired man blush.

The three rode the train while Tidus waved at people as he rode the front cart while his parents rode the cart behind. Alexis smiled, taking photos of her son while Jaden was leaning back, taking a calm nap on the ride.

The family then ventured through different stores as both Tidus and Alexis tried on different outfits while Jaden leaned back bored, although he did appreciate Alexis on cute dresses that showed off her smooth, creamy legs.

While Tidus was changing clothing, Alexis met her husband outside of the dressing rooms with a smile. "You know, I'm proud that you're here with us." she commented. "It really means a lot to Tidus that you kept your promise. He looks up to you, you know."

"He does...?" Jaden asked.

"Yes he does." Alexis replied. "And you know... I know this isn't your thing but at least try to have a little fun. I know there's one thing you like about going to the mall."

"Actually I have something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"... I am kinda hungry." Jaden suggested as his stomach growled.

The blonde woman sighed. "...Why did I even ask?"

"Mmmm... yeah I could use some fried shrimp and rice right about now." said Jaden.

"OKAY FINE!"

The family headed to the food court as Jaden ate through plates of food. Tidus didn't follow from far behind from his father's eating habits, which Alexis found hilarious.

"And I thought I was the one pregnant." she playfully teased. "You two really know how to put it away."

Jaden chuckled. "You know it! Isn't that right, son?"

"Yeah! When we eat, we don't stop!" said Tidus.

Alexis smiled, seeing her family all together made her feel glad. The smiles, laughter, and fun moments they shared was something that meant the world.

After eating, the family went to the photo booth to take some silly pictures. Much to Alexis' and Tidus' surprise, Jaden wrapped his arms around them, pulling them closer as their faces were squished against one another.

Next the family headed to a large roller coaster outside. Due to her pregnancy, Alexis decided to watch as Jaden and Tidus went on the ride together. By the looks on their faces, they seemed to be thrilled by the ride, especially Jaden.

"Did you like it?" Alexis asked her son as they all sat in the car with Jaden driving.

Tidus nodded. "We went really really fast and I wasn't afraid of anything! I think I had more fun than dad."

Jaden chuckled. "Suuuuure, you didn't hold your arms up when we went down that drop." He replied as he sipped his soda. The brown haired man smirked. "When it comes to fun, no one beats me." He teased. "Just ask your mom."

"Oh you leave me out of this!" teased Alexis as the guys chuckled.

"Anyways... I'm glad we got to spend time with one another as a family." Alexis spoke. "I had a great time with you two."

"We had a great time with you too, mom!" Said Tidus. "So much fun, I think we forgot grandma's birthday present."

"What are you talking about? We went to that store she liked." said Alexis perplexed.

"Yeah but we left after dad said he was hungry. We never even got a chance to look for that dumb old present."

Both Jaden and Alexis froze, shocked that they came all this way to get a present for Mrs. Rhodes, yet they definitely forgot it. The next day was her birthday, making the situation even worse... and they were already halfway home.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"


	38. Amy

He could barely hold his breath, but not to the extent of his wife.

He could see the pain, work and pressure she put as Alexis started to deliver the young baby that was nine months in the making.

"Keep going!" the doctor encouraged. "I see the head.

Jaden could barely feel anything as Alexis squeezed his hand for eternally. Her heavy breathing was a sign to continue, it was a sign of strength.

The trusted doctor did everything he could to make sure the blonde woman feel comfortable, which was a relief to the couple.

Alexis grunted and screamed sharply, squeezing her lover's hand harder.

"You got this, Lex!" Jaden cheered.

Both Winged Kuriboh and Yubel peaked from his shoulder, hoping Alexis and the baby will turn out fine. Yubel especially eyed everything like a hawk, she shared Jaden's body making that baby a part of her technically.

'She'll be fine... this is all part of- SHIT... the plan.' Jaden reassured the demon through his mind as Alexis squeezed his hand with much more force.

"Just a little more. You're doing perfect!" the doctor encourage.

"I-I don't know if I can do this!" she cried in pain.

Alexis made sure to put her whole body into this baby, while Jaden held her hand. Suddenly the brown haired man then had an idea.

"Come on, Lex! Your opponent has two hundred life points, it's your turn and you have the cards to finish them!" he encouraged, hoping using something she'd love will pep her up.

The doctor and nurses blinked in confusion, however it seemed to work as Alexis continued to delivery the young baby.

Soon, the doctor was holding a small bundle of joy after some time of labor. Alexis was immediately drained, but not too drained that she couldn't stay awake. She slowly released Jaden's hand, as he stroked her long hair lovingly.

"It's over..." he whispered before kissing her lips softly.

Alexis smiled, nodding her head. "I don't remember this being so painful... childbearing that is. I guess it has been years..."

Before Jaden could say anything, the doctor came into the room holding a bundle in a warm white cloth. "Congratulations... you have a new baby girl." Announced the doctor.

Alexis' eyes brightened while Jaden was shocked. A daughter? Sure he loved kids and had nothing against having a daughter but it was something that brought him a bit of fear.

His world would be so much different... there was a different kind of love a father would have to express to his daughter. He still didn't know much about girls despite being a husband. Would his daughter see him as a dissapointment? He wondered.

How could one man handle all the pressure...?

"Jaden..." Alexis whispered, which made him pause. He looked down and saw his smiling wife holding the newborn. "Wanna say hello?"

Jaden was handed the baby. He took a look at the sleeping baby which practically made his heart melt. She was the most beautiful baby girl in the world. She had fair skin like her mother, rosy cheeks and a patch of blonde hair at the top.

"You know... she looks exactly like you, Lexi." Jaden commented.

Suddenly the baby opened her large, round eyes. There were soft looking and were hazel as well. The baby immediately smiled at Jaden, trying to reach for his hair.

"H-Hey, quit it!" Jaden playfully scolded, which made the baby giggle.

Alexis giggled as well. "I can tell she's a daddy's girl." she commented. "She adores you already."

"S-She does?"

Alexis nodded. "You're her father, Jaden. Why wouldn't she love you? You've been taking care of the both of us, you're also funny, sweet and anyone would be lucky to have you as a father." she explained.

Hearing those words boosted Jaden's confidence. Maybe... he was fit to be a good father to his now little girl. The beaming smile and energetic coos from the baby made him feel more calm and affectionate.

"I'll take good care of you..." Jaden whispered, kissing her forehead before handing the baby over to Alexis.

Alexis sighed happily and the baby slowly slept in her arms. "I'll stay the night with the baby." said Alexis. "You can return home if you want, Jay."

"No way, Lex. We're in this together." Jaden replied, sitting down on a chair next to the hospital bed. "Besides, it'd kinda feel like I'm abandoning the both of you..."

"Will you be able to rest?" she asked. "I know it's not the most comfortable."

The man smirked. "Trust me, I slept through Crowler's lectures, this shouldn't be hard." he said as he leaned back against the wall slightly. "You just focus on getting rest..."

Alexis nodded, adjusting her herself comfortably while holding the baby in her arms. "You're right... oh! Jaden? We should probably name her."

"Oh yeah... forgot that's important!" Jaden joked. "Have any ideas?"

Alexis shook her head. "I'm afraid not... oh we can't have our baby be nameless, Jay."

Jaden scratched the tip of his nose. "Well... I always had a name that I liked, but since we had a son first then it'd be kinda silly."

"What is it?" Alexis asked. "And I hope it's not Ja-"

"It's Amy!" he interrupted. "I think Amy would be a nice name for her."

"Amy..." Alexis whispered, staring at her sleeping daughter. "I have to admit... I kinda like that name too..."

"Sweet!" Jaden whispered in relief. "Finally we can agree on a name for our kid by ourselves... so... we decided on Amy right?"

Alexis couldn't help but smile, not only at her husband's goofy smile but at her new daughter's slight smile as she slept. It was as if she was listening to the conversation.

"Amy... Amy it is..."


	39. Memory: Someone's Heart

Jaden sighed, as he sat on the chair calmly while his cat Pharaoh laid on his lap asleep. Staring around the living room to see that nothing has changed since he was a child. He preferred it that way, it was one of the rooms that held a lot of memories with his family.

Serenity Kaiba stepped into the living room with a plate of cookies and milk. She placed it in front of the young man before she sat across.

"These cookies smell great, mom." Jaden complimented.

A smile appeared on the middle aged woman's lips. "Have as many as you want, dear." she replied.

Jaden immediately grabbed one of his mother's homemade cookies and started to take bites. Serenity couldn't help but smile at the grown man now in front of her, to think it's been years since he was wearing diapers and clinging on his mother. Now he was independent and adventurous.

Jaden noticed his mother's stare and stopped chewing. "What's up, mom? You look like you got something to say."

Serenity shook her head. "It's nothing... I'm just so proud of you. Duel Academy seemed to help you a lot."

The brown haired man chuckled. "And you weren't going to let me go if it wasn't for dad."

"Oh I didn't know what I was thinking." Serenity joked. "I guess I was caught up in the moment of you wanting to leave for three years." she replied before sipping her tea.

"So, do you know why I called you here, Jaden?" Serenity asked.

"Er... not really sure. I remember you didn't say much, but hey if it's to finish off these cookies then you called the right guy!" Jaden joked.

"Actually, it's about your girlfriend." Serenity calmly corrected.

"Oh, about Alexis? She's doing great." the brown haired man replied. "We've been great, she enjoys her job teaching at Duel Academy Domino District, what's there to talk about?"

"I want to know what caused you to fall in love?" She asked. "You were one to never be interested in dating."

Jaden scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well... I can't really explain how I fell in love honestly... it just happens. I mean... I'm not an expert but I don't think there's a set of rules to fall in love. Who knows, I may just be crazy..."

Serenity nodded before sipping her tea."I don't think there's a wrong answer... I never thought in a million years I'd marry someone like your dad."

Jaden smirked. "Hm? Because he's immature?" he joked.

"Now now, don't say that about your father." Serenity playfully scolded. "You know he's a great man underneath."

"Hm... I guess." he joked before a serious expression appeared on his face. "Anyways... what do you think of Alexis? Based on the times you've met her?"

"Later. I want to know what YOU think of her." said Serenity.

"Guess the spotlight is on me again..." Jaden commented, clearing his throat. "Well... Alexis has a lot going on for her. She was the top female duelist at Duel Academy and did way better than what I did when it came to grades... Now she's a teacher at Duel Academy Domino Division."

"Very impressive." Serenity praised. "You know your father has very high standards when it comes to his staff."

"Yeah... she's also really easy to talk to and the most level headed out of my closest friends. She's really kind... nice smile too, and a shoulder to cry on." he explained.

Serenity gave a playful smile. "If you don't mind me saying... she's also really attractive. Such a beautiful, young woman."

Jaden blushed deeply, not disagreeing to that. "I'll say, but she can be pretty scary too."

Serenity giggled "Oh dear..."

"Yeah, she can get really pissed off, like when her brother takes pictures of us kissing and stuff. I guess it can be a bit embarrassing."

"I'm guessing her brother approves of the relationship?" Serenity asked.

Jaden chuckled. "Oh yeah, he was already talking about having nieces and nephews... which was kinda weird. I haven't even asked her to marry me yet."

"Well... some grandchildren would be nice." Serenity winked. "I could definitely spoil them as long as I live."

"M-Mom!" Jaden stuttered, making Serenity laugh.

Jaden took a bite out of another cookie before speaking again. "You know... there's times that I thought I'd lose her forever..." he said. "And there's times that I've done her wrong... when I lost my passion for dueling... and I don't think anything I could do could fix it..."

Serenity frowned "Is this something you want to get into detail?"

Jaden shook his head and Serenity sighed softly. "Well... if she's willing to date you for some time now... I'm sure she's forgiven you." she explained. "All you can do... is love her. You've told her, right?"

"Of course she knows... I always let her know!" The brown haired man replied. "To think... we've been friends since my first week at Duel Academy and she showed kindness to me... despite me being a Slifer. Hm... there were a bunch of snobs back then."

"I'm impressed that you didn't let your dad tie any strings." said Serenity.

"If it weren't for my pride and grades... I'd probably be a blue." he shrugged, not really caring about dorm status. "I know I'm getting off topic... but... I love her, mom and I've grown to love her even more. In fact... I even want to marry her someday and have her become my wife..."

"..."

"You can come out, Alexis." said Serenity with a playful grin.

Jaden blinked twice "Huh?"

'How did she know I was here?!' Alexis panicked mentally while revealing herself nervously to a smiling Serenity and a very shocked Jaden.

Jaden turned around and saw a woman with long, blonde hair with cheeks as red as a rose. "A-Alexis... h-how long have you been standing there?"

"I invited her here." Serenity interrupted as the two love birds stared into each other's eyes from a distant.

Serenity then stood up. "I'll get more cookies, I'm pretty sure you two lovebirds need to talk this out." she offered, patting Jaden on the back before leaving.

Jaden cleared his throat, approaching the woman standing before him. Alexis gave a small, hopeful smile, hoping he wouldn't be mad for spying.

"So... how much did you hear?" he asked.

"Ever since you took your first bite of the cookies." Alexis replied.

"And... how are you feeling?" Jaden asked, blushing lightly.

"W-well... I didn't know you wanted to marry me..." Alexis replied. "I mean I know my brother jokes around about marriage but this is-"

"Alexis, of course I want to marry you someday." Jaden replied. "I don't think we'd be together if we didn't feel strongly about each other... besides... I'm your 'fiancé'" he grinned.

Alexis nearly bursted out in laughter. "You still remember that Duel?"

"Of course." he replied. "Probably one of the craziest duels I've ever experienced... but... I do want to propose to you properly. You know... with a ring and stuff..." Jaden explained.

"Jaden... I will wait for when the time comes."

Alexis grinned, the couple both embraced each other while Serenity spied on the lovebirds, holding a warm plate of cookies. She felt proud as she saw her son in love and embraced by passion. Serenity found herself to be one of the biggest cheerleaders of their relationship.

"I wish you two all the best... and I sure hope to see a few grandchildren." Serenity giggled, smiling at the couple as they went in for a kiss.


	40. Sibling Jealousy

Tidus grumbled under his breath, glaring and pouting at his now little sister Amy who was in her high chair giggling and bouncing about as she held her Kuriboh toy.

"Hmph... this isn't fair..." Tidus muttered quietly.

"What's not fair, dear?" Alexis asked, which made Tidus startled. He could swear his mother had some sort of super hearing sometimes. The blonde woman handed Tidus a cup of juice.

"Well... um nothing, mom!" he lied. Alexis gave Tidus a certain look, a look that told him that she knew he was lying so he might as well spill it. "Fine... it's just not fair that we have her here!" he exclaimed, pointing to Amy. "Couldn't we leave her with Uncle Atticus or grandma and grandpa?"

"Tidus! She's your baby sister." scolded Alexis. "Why wouldn't she live here? Do you not like her?"

Tidus crosses his arms. "She's too noisy and she always goes potty in her diaper!" he complained.

"Because she's a baby." Alexis finished, surprised at her son's mood. What could be causing him to act like this, was what she wondered. Of course siblings have their disagreements but Tidus seemed to dislike Amy from the start.

Perhaps it was jealousy, a new baby was now in their lives. Tidus was used to being the baby of the house and now there was a new member of the family.

"Tidus...? Are you jealous of Amy?" Alexis asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Tidus' eyes widened. "W-What no! Why would I be jealous of her?!" he defended. Just before Alexis was about to say something, Jaden walked into the room yawning as he did.

"Hey family..." he greeted, feeling tired from last night. "So, what's everyone up to?"

"Uh... I think Tidus wants us to get rid of Amy." Alexis replied.

Jaden turned to his boy, surprised that he felt that way. "Is that true, son?" he asked.

Tidus nodded slowly. "I don't understand why we need another baby! Can't we give her to someone else?" he complained.

Jaden then had an idea crept into his mind. He gave a playful smirk as he sat at the table next to Tidus. "Well... I guess we can give her away..." he replied.

"Jaden!" Alexis shouted.

Tidus smiled brightly at the news. "Really? You mean that, dad?"

Jaden sighed. "Sure... but I mean... Amy here won't have a big brother to look up to..." he replied sadly. "Especially when he becomes the best duelist in the world..."

"S-She won't?" Tidus asked.

Jaden shook his head. "Afraid not, champ. She can't brag about you to her friends someday... I mean... imagine your little sister bragging about how her big bro is the best duelist in the world. That sounds pretty good."

"Y-You have a point..." Tidus muttured.

Jaden smiled. "Plus... I bet you can teach her a thing or two about dueling. You've improved so much. I'm sure you'll be a master!"

The young boy sighed, clearly convinced, staring at his baby sister. He gave a small smile as Amy grabbed his finger. "I guess... she's kinda cute..." he said as he watched her giggle. "Yeah... I guess we can keep her..."

'That's not how it works, son...' Alexis thought as she giggled to herself.

Jaden smiled. "There you go! See? She loves you!" he praised. "Now, you better get ready for school."

Tidus nodded. "Right!" he agreed before looking at Amy. "And I'll tell you all about it later on!" he cheered before going upstairs to grab his bags.

As soon as he was out of the dining room, Alexis approached her husband. "Wow... Jaden..."

"Don't worry, Lex. Of course I wasn't serious about giving her-"

Alexis smiled. "I know... I'm just surprised that you convinced our son to get used to his sister."

Jaden chuckled. "Well... I may have stumbled on one of your parenting books."

Alexis arched an eyebrow. "Hmmmm...? You read a parenting book?" she playfully teased.

"H-Hey, I care about our kids!" he replied while picking up Amy from her chair. "By the way... how do you think Atticus was? You know since you were born."

Alexis gave it thought. "You know... now that I think about it... mom told me he fell in love when I was born. He had no problem with a new sister... and he wanted to teach me how to sing."

Jaden laughed. "Did that work out for him?"

Alexis smirked. "Nope."


	41. Memory: First Date

Today Alexis felt as if she had much to take in. First she spent time with Jaden at the beach alone, then she received a kiss underwater, and finally she was now in his car as he drove to the restaurant he spoke about. Her heart fluttered and her cheeks reddened as she looked at Jaden driving next to her.

'He's so focus...' she thought, admiring at how attractive he looked, she wondered why girls weren't bursting down his door like they do with Atticus. 'Honestly... I never knew Jaden of all people would want a car...'

"We're almost there." said Jaden, giving his toothy grin. Jaden soon parked his vehicle and escorted Alexis to the front door. Before he could open the door, the brown haired man paused as he looked at the blonde woman.

"Alexis, are you sure you want to eat here? We can go somewhere else if you want." said Jaden, hoping she wouldn't be disappointed. The place was rather small and quite casual which was something Alexis didn't grow up around.

Alexis smiled. "Of course I want to eat here, I wanna see why this place is your favorite spot. Besides, the food smells pretty good from out here!" Alexis complimented.

This made Jaden smile as they both entered only to be greeted by a middle aged woman. The woman escorted the two to a booth with a wooden table before handing out the menus.

Alexis looked at her menu, which didn't have much. Jaden only placed his menu in front of him, due to actually knowing what he'd like.

"What will you order, Jaden?" Alexis asked, still figuring out on what to order.

"My usual, the shrimp and rice dinner!" he replied. "Gives you a lot for a small price, more bang for your buck I always say!"

Alexis gave a smile 'Same old Jaden...' she thought. "I'll have what you have then with a Shirley temple."

Jaden nodded and ordered for both while he ordered himself a coke for his drink. The duelists both engages in a conversation, catching up on each other's everyday lives as a traveler and a teacher.

Hearing Alexis' time with her students made Jaden even more proud of her. He was happy that she enjoyed her time educating young duelists. She worked hard for her degree which added to her passion.

Jaden on the other hand told tales about his travels around the world helping others. His stories intrigued the blonde. He tried keeping it cool, hoping he'd impress her a bit, but ended up making her laugh at his silly little bits.

"By the way, have you ever been to New York City on your travels?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah, went during last spring. Gotta say it was jammed pack, delicious food everywhere though." he replied before sipping his soda. "And you?"

"Went there my third year of college."

"No way! Did you like it?"

"I loved it!" Alexis replied. "The city looked amazing, at night especially... oh and the Statue of Liberty was really something."

Jaden smiled. "Isn't it? Maybe we can go there again together." he suggested, blushing lightly. Alexis blushed as well, a bit surprised at what he said. While she knew Jaden for years, she wasn't sure about a vacation on their own... then again it kinda excited her a bit.

"Definitely." Alexis replied, erasing any worries Jaden had.

The fried shrimp meal was then served and the duelists continued to talk for a bit before having to pay. Jaden decided to pay for the whole thing before heading out, thanking the woman who served them.

"Mmm... that was tasty as always." said Jaden. "Did you like your meal?"

Alexis nodded. "I had to admit... it was really delicious. I'd definitely go back again with you."

"I'm glad." Jaden replied, giving her his toothy grin. The two decided to take a stroll before heading to the car. The moon was becoming full and the stars were all around, which made the night extra radiant.

Feeling oddly curious, Jaden spoke up deciding to ask a bold question.

"So Lex..." he started, getting her attention. "How long have you had feelings for me?"

Alexis blushed deeply. "Y-You really wanna know...?" she asked, he nodded as a response. The two stopped, looked into each other's eyes while Alexis was figuring out a way to get a word out.

"Well... it was-"

"Hold that thought, Alexis. I'll be right back." Jaden interrupted, witnessing a man cornering an elderly woman from across the street. "HEY YOU THERE, STOP!" he called out, scaring the man.

The crook grabbed the woman's purse before running off. Jaden immediately followed the man with full speed. "STOP THIEF!" he yelled.

"Jaden..." Alexis whispered, staring at how fast Jaden ran to catch the crook. He was like a bullet that's been shot. The blonde decided to follow the men to see the outcome of the chase.

Jaden continued to chase the burglar, giving him an excellent challenge. While the burglar was quick on his feet, thanks to Jaden's athletic abilities combined with Yubel's power, chasing criminals was a breeze.

However the burglar managed to jump over fences and go through alleys, Jaden found a shortcut to cut the crook off before tackling him at one corner to pin him to the ground.

"Alright, alright I give!" yelled the burglar as he released the purse. "Just please get off me!"

Jaden smirked as he heard the sirens. "Guess I could... once the cops come that is." he replied before a group of officers, the old woman, and even Alexis found their location. "Well that was quick."

"Jaden!" Alexis called out.

"That's him, officer! That's the thief who stole my purse!" The old woman declared.

Jaden removed himself before the police officers carried the burglar into the car. He was then thanked by the old lady, who offered a money reward in which he graciously declined.

The brown haired man then turned to Alexis, who looked completely stunned. Jaden hoped she wasn't mad at him for interrupting the date that he did promise her.

"Alexis-"

"Jaden, that was... amazing!" she praised. "You took off like a rocket then caught the burglar..."

Jaden blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head. "I-It was nothing." he replied. "Just trying to be a Good Samaritan, that's all."

The two started to walk side by side back to Jaden's car. "Are you okay? He didn't have a gun, did he?" Alexis asked.

Jaden shook his head. "No guns, and Lex I'm fine." he said with a warm smile. "Really..."

"I'm glad..." Alexis whispered. Her soothing voice was like a soothing wave at a calm beach. Jaden wondered if it'd be a good time to hold her hand. It was their first official date and he didn't want to rush things.

Suddenly he felt a soft, more delicate hand connect with his. It was Alexis holding his hand. Jaden could only smile as he held her hand, making her feel relaxed with her decision.

'Her hand is so soft... feels really nice...' he thought.

The two soon arrived at Jaden's car, but before getting into the vehicle, Alexis started to answer Jaden's earlier question.

"Ever since that duel we had... our first ever duel... my feelings for you continued to grow and grow... Even when you were never to be found... When I thought you disappeared from the Earth..."

Jaden blushed deeply, surprised that she admired him for so long. She was honestly the last person he'd expect to fall for him. She was one of the top honor students, kind and selfless, not to mention very beautiful, yet also feisty. He lived his years at Duel Academy clueless and ignorant to love, that he'd never know that one of his best friends fell for him.

"So... that was what you were trying to tell me after the tag duel?" Jaden asked, getting a shy nod from Alexis.

A part of him believed he wasn't worthy of her love and affection...

Yet... he wanted to be the man he can for her...

He then noticed Alexis staring at the ground, shyly avoiding eye contact and mentally panicking the worst outcome.

However the man carefully cupped the blonde woman's face before capturing her lips in a warm, passionate kiss. Alexis did nothing but return the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as Jaden held her close. The two remained in a powerful liplock before pulling away for air, remaining in each other's gaze and embrace.

Jaden gave a smile. "So... any chance we can go on a second date?" he asked, smiling like an idiot.

Alexis giggled at the same old Jaden before giving him his answer.

"Of course, big guy..."


	42. Someone Gets Kisses

Jaden yawned as he lazily entered the living room, holding Amy in his arms. Alexis was grocery shopping, leaving the brown haired man alone with the children. While Jaden didn't know much about raising children, he knew how to keep them occupied long enough.

The blonde haired baby girl stared at her father with her large, hazel eyes before cracking a giggle.

Jaden chuckled "Well hey there, sunshine. What should we do today?" he asked. He carefully tossed Amy up and down, making his daughter squee for joy.

"Annnnnnnd UP! And down!" Jaden repeated, making the baby laugh as she was tossed a short distance.

After a minute or two, Jaden decided to stop tossing the baby and held her in front of his face. To think she was a part of him really surprised the brown haired man. The fact that she was a total daddy's girl made it even better.

"See, you can fly, Amy!" he joked, continuing to toss her carefully.

Amy decided to have other plans as she reached out and grabbed her father's face, giving him 'kisses' all over his face.

Jaden chuckled as he wiped his face of saliva before kissing his daughter's cheek. "I love you too, Amy."

Suddenly Tidus came home and placed his backpack at the front door. He yawned before making his way to the living room.

"Hey Tidus, how was school?" Jaden asked.

"Boring like always." the son complained. "I'm surprised you're at home."

Jaden only shrugged. "Can't a guy change his routine? Anyways, come say hi to your sister."

"Tidus! K-kisses!" Amy called out, trying to reach for her brother. Tidus walked over to the toddler, holding her before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Amy giggled, which made Tidus smile and blush a little. "Well isn't she cute?" Jaden asked.

Tidus sheepishly nodded. "Yeah... she really is... I guess..." he replied.

"So, does mommy get a kiss too?" asked a voice.

"Alexis!/Mom!"

The blonde woman smiled as she approached her family, placing down a couple of grocery bags. "I didn't even hear you come in." said Jaden.

"I came in from the garage." she replied. "So how about it, Tidus?"

"'M-Mom!" Tidus stuttered, blushing lightly. "Fine..."

Tidus then kissed his mother's cheek before she returned the favor. Then she reached over to Amy, kissing her all over her cheeks. "And here's some for my little one." Alexis added, making Amy giggle and squirm through her kisses.

Jaden gave a smirk. "So... no kisses for Mr. Dad?" he asked.

Alexis returned the smirk as she placed her hands on her hips. "Hmmm... I don't know... I mean... I may be all out of kisses." she joked.

"What? No fair!" he pouted. Jaden then stood up, still holding the baby. "Well in that case... I'll kiss YOU!" he replied before swiftly wrapping his free hand around her waist, watching her giggle from his tiny, ticklish kisses. This playful kiss fest lasted for about a minute until they both kissed each other passionately on the lips.

"Blah, I'm going to my room!" said Tidus as he saw his folks kiss. Jaden and Alexis turned to their son and laughed as he pretended to gag.

Amy then started to whimper, which got the attention from her parents. The couple both chuckled and smiled at their beautiful little girl.

"And you get another kiss too!" they both said in unison, both kissing their daughter's cheeks, bringing a smile upon her face.


End file.
